Go!
by WRM
Summary: Chapter 17 UpLoAdEd! All characters are meeting at Mt.Pyre Could the final battle be approaching?
1. Fight! It's A Battle!

Wow! For once I don't have much to babble about. So on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon doesn't belong to me.

Chapter One: Fight! It's A Battle!

"Ah! We're going to be late! Hurry up, Ricko!" a girl with black and dark aubrun shoulder length hair exclaimed. She was wearing a red school uniform. Her uniform consists of a clean pressed white shirt that was neatly tucked in, a red scarf bow on the chest, red plaid pleeted skirt that went just above her knees, white knee high baggy socks, and a pair of shiny semi-dress shoes.

"Relax, Misa. We're not going to be late for---" replied Ricko who had the same colour hair as Misa. He was also in a school uniform. His uniform consists of a white men's dress shirt, a red tie, red plaid baggy pants, and semi-dress men's shoes.

"I know that, but I promised my friend that I'd meet her there," Misa cut in as she ran down the stairs to the underground subway with Ricko close behind.

"Oh! Cream puff!" Ricko said when he spotted one of the kiosk.

"Not now, Bro! We're already---Uwa! I knew I should've slept earlier!" Misa said as she glanced at her wooden wrist watch while pulling the drooling Ricko away from the cream puff stand.

"Can't I just..."

"We'll buy some later. Just not now, ok?"

"Fine. Fine. Anyway, where are we meeting your friend?"

"Well, we both have to take the Kieo Line. So she should be right around...Here!" After turning around the cornor Misa spotted her friend who was also wearing the same uniform as Misa.

"Misha!" came the voice of the girl with chestnut coloured hair with puppy-ear like bangs.

"Haruka-chan! Sorry for being late," Misa said catching her breath.

"What's new, Misa. You made us late again," Ricko provoked from behind.

"What?! You were the one that kept running back into the house because you forgot almost everything. And then you were walking like a turtle when I already told you to pick up the pace Mr. Tack Star. And then you made us even more late when..Yo! Ricko! Are you even listen to me?"

"No."

"You little..."

"C'mon you two. Let's just get on the train," Haruka said breaking up the fight between Misa and Ricko as they hoped into the train. They each grabbed a seat. Misa and Haruka chatted throughout the ride while Rikco just looked at all the ads in the train. When they got off the train they still had a ten minute walk to the academy. Nothing out of the ordinary happend on the way.

"Ready for another long lecture?" Misa groaned as they entered the classroom.

"It's a new day. Maybe Sensai will teach us through battle today," Haruka said brightening the mood as they took their seats.

"I seriously doubt it," Ricko grumbled from behind the two at his desk.

The teacher then entered the classroom. Immediately the students stood up behind their desk and chorused the "Good Morning Mr. Sanjuro". With a gesture of hands the students took their seats.

"Today class will be on the battle field. Single file now," Mr. Sanjuro signaled for the class to follow.

"Well, what do you know. Looks like you were right, Haruka-chan." Ricko whispered to Haruka.

"This must be a good day!" Misa happily thought.

---On the battle field...----

"That's all for the moment. Now, let's see how well you've been paying attention. Volunteer please." Ricko was the only one to raise his hand.

"And your opponent?" Ricko then pointed to Misa.

"Eh? Why me? How could he do this to me?" Misa thought hating how she could feel all eyes were on her.

"Don't worry Misa. You'll do just fine!" Haruka encouraged.

"Thanks Haruka-chan." Misa replied as she walked over to the opposite side of the battle field.

"This is it. I'm going to get you for this, Ricko!" Misa thought with determination in her eyes as she glared at her brother.

"All right. This will be a single one on one battle," Mr. Sanjuro explained.

"I have faith in you, Eefi! Go!" Misa said as she gracefully sent out her loyal espeon.

"Get in there, Umbreon!" Ricko said as he let out his eager umbreon. The students gasp at the sight of their pokemon.

"Eefi, use return!" Misa's espeon did as she was told inflicting some damage on Ricko's umbreon.

"Attack with secret power, Umbreon!" Ricko ordered. Umbreon summoned the power within as streams of ligh hit Misa's espeon.

"Eefi, hang in there!" Misa called out as her espeon slowly recovered from the blow.

"Now it's our turn. Eefi psychic!" Umbreon was then hit with an umbelievable throbbing migraine.

"You ok, Umbreon?" Ricko's umbreon shock his head and gave a reasurring nod. "Ok! You haven't beat us yet, Misa! Umbreon bite your pain into Eefi!" Ricko thrust forward his command. Umbreon let out a roar and then lunged forward biting into Eefi's neck.

"Ow!" Misa grabbed onto her neck with one hand feeling a sharp pain there. "Oh no!" Misa began to whimper as she heard her espeon cry out in pain. She and Eefi then flinched.

"Let's win the now, Umbreon! Secret power!" Ricko directed. Umbreon let out another howl before pointing fiery streams of light at Eefi. Misa's espeon took a direct hit as Eefi skidded on the ground. Eefi fought hard to go on but couldn't. Misa's espeon let out a small cry before fainting.

"Eefi is unable to battle. Ricko and Umbreon wins the match," came Mr. Sanjuro's voice. The class applauded for his victorious win.

"You fought a good fight, Eefi. I'm proud of you. Return." Misa said as she withdrew her espeon. The minute Eefi entered her pokeball, Misa felt a pain serge through her veins.

"What's happening to me?" Misa paniced as she lurched forward in pain. She began to feel light headed as her vision started to have a yellow glaze. Her ears began to ring. Misa could see her classmate voice their concern but the sound came as though Misa's ears were covered with a glass jar.

"Misa!" Ricko and Haruka rushed to Misa's side with Umbreon close behind. "What in the world?" Ricko noticed that there were scrapes and bruises all over Misa. His sister then blacked out.

[End of chapter one]

Oooh! A cliffie already! Fun! Well that's it for now! Bye!


	2. The Underlying Truth

Again, not much to babble about. Thank you Ice-phoenix-chan for the review! I'll be using be using the Japanese versions of names. So Haruka is actually May, and Mitsuru is Wally. Satoshi (aka Ash) and Kasumi (aka Misty) will not be major characters. Lastly Yuuki (aka Brendan) will appear later in the story.

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not own Pokemon.

Chapter Two: The Underlying Truth

When Misa awaken she found herself on one of the beds in the nurse's office. The sound of the gentle rain hitting the window could be heard. Misa could feel that her espeon was asleep by feeling the warmth on her left side and the movement of slow steady breathing.

"I must have been out for awhile. Hm... I miss the rain. It's good for the plants. Oh! I guess my hearing is back to normal!" Misa happily exclaimed. She then reached for her frameless glasses that were on the bedside table.

"And so is my vision! Score!" Misa then noticed the bandages that were on her arms and legs.

"How could this have happen? Ricko and I have always battled so how come I got hurt this time?" Misa wondered.

" Misa? I didn't know you were here," said the boy with messy green hair who took a seat on the other bed.

"Oh, Mitsuru! I didn't know you were here either. How's it go---"

"Misa!" boomed Ricko from the door.

"Oniichan?"

"You were out for three hours! I thought you were...Huh?" Ricko then noticed bite marks on Misa's neck.

"What! Who did this? I'm gonna get the little punk who..."

"You dolt! I got this when Umbreon bit Eefi in battle. Have you not noticed that my bandages are in the exactly same place as Eefi's?"

"But how?"

" I don't know... I felt it the minute your umbreon bit into my Eefi. I could feel the bite."

"But how about the scrapes and bruises?"

" I don't know. Maybe it's only physical damage that have an effect. I didn't feel any of the special attacks like secret power."

" It seems you have some clairsentience," Misa and Ricko turned their heads towards Mitsuru.

"Clairsentience?" Misa asked.

"Well, she is pretty intune with other's feelings. It means you can feel things that others can't feel. Kind of lik a sixth sense," Ricko reasoned.

"Or maybe you have the same ability as ralts," Mitsuru added.

"You mean synchronize?" Misa asked. Mitsuru then nodded.

"I dunno. It all sounds a little far fetch." Misa replied. Ricko then handed her a bento.

"It's lunch break so you better eat up. We still have two more classes. Do you think you can attend class?" Ricko asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks."

"No problem, Sis. Anyway I got to go to the workshop. I still haven't finished making a chain and it's due today."

"Don't forget to take Inferno with you," Misa called out as she waved good bye to her brother.

"Who's Inferno?" Mitsuru asked.

"Oh, that's my brother's quilava. He needs him for metal art. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I just came in for an asprin. So that was one weird battle."

"Yeah...Hey, how did you know about our battle?"

"I was in English class and I saw the whole thing from the window."

"Oh... what do you have next?"

"CAPP (Career and personal planning). And you?"

"Socials..."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'd rather not say," Misa said as she took a bite out of her lunch.

---After lunch, Mitsuru and Misa split as they headed for their classes.----

"Misha!" Haruka ran up to Misa and gave her a hug. She then added, "I was so worried!"

"I'm ok Haruka-chan. So how was the meeting?"

"We didn't accomplish anything. There was to much 'debating'." The two girls then entered the classroom and took their seats.

---After the last class of the day...----

"Why did he get mad at me for?" Misa heard Satoshi complain.

"How should I know?" Kasumi replied. The two walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Ow! My head!" Haruka whinned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sensai's voice is so monotone that it drives me crazy." Misa comforted.

"Well, I'm meeting Ricko at the soccer field. You wanna come?"

"Oh! I just remembered I have a few errands to run," Haruka answered.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow!"

"Ja ne!"

---At the soccer field----

"Wow! You're actually on time for a change," Misa exclaimed when she caught sight of Ricko as she arrived.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. So how are you feeling?"

"Ok. How about we go buy some..."

"Cream puff!"

"Haha, yeah." Misa just laughed at Ricko's enthusiasm.

After they had bought a couple of cream puffs they decided to eat them on the river banks. Ricko quickly took the wrapped delicacy out of the bag of dry ice. He then noticed that his sister was a bit more quiet then usual.

"It's rude to stare," Misa said without taking her eyes off of the water.

"Sorry, it's just that usually you're more...peachy."

"I'm still a little bit shocked at what happen this morning," Misa explained as she sat by the water.

"No one can blame you, Sis," Ricko comforted as he followed Misa with a cream puff still in his hand.

"It's just...that when...I...I don't know. I don't know anymore," Misa rambled as she looked into her reflection off the river. She then stretched out her hand and dipped it into the water, distorting her image.

"Take it easy, Misa. Just give it some time," Ricko said as he took a bite out of his cream puff.

Misa then looked pass the surface and pulled out a small sigay shell. She hated it when jellewers break the purple half just to fit the trend. To her the purple half was what made it itself and beautiful.

"Oh, that's pretty. Mmm.... choco flavour! What flavour did you get?" Ricko asked savouring his cream puff.

"Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"Strawberry."

"Again? You should try something different like green tea. It's not that shabby," Ricko suggested. A faint smile crept on his sister's face.

"Thanks, Ricko." Misa said as she held onto the shell.

"For what?" Ricko asked oblivious of what she was talking about. He then finished the last of his cream puff.

"Let's go home," Misa said as she got up and dusted the grass off herself. She then turned to her brother and let out her free hand towards Ricko who was still sitting down.

"Oniichan?"

[End of Chapter Two]

I'm still trying to develope a better reason for why Misa got the same injuries as her espeon. Yes, there is a point to this chapter. It may seem subtle but it's definitely there.


	3. Mirror Mirror

Taadaaa! I just found my lil' notebook that I've kept notes on some Japanese phrases. So now I'm thinking of ways to use them in my stories! :P

Ice-pheonix-chan: Thanks for the review! The whole scene on the riverbanks and the purple shell was to foreshadow an upcoming event. The purple shell is a symbol that represents...

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any ownership of Pokemon

Chapter Three: Mirror Mirror

"Okasan! Otosan! We're home!" Ricko announced as he and his sister came through the front door.

"Hey you two! Your father is out again. So how was scho--Misa! What happen on earth happen to you?" their mother stood in horror at the sight of all Misa's bandages.

"Mama!" Misa quickly hugged her mother the minute she walked out of the kitchen. The strong front that masked Misa's fear was crumbling.

"Ricko, what happen?" his mother asked as she embraced her daughter who started to cry. Misa then started to speak up.

"Today...in class...we had a pokemon battle...and then Eefi got hurt...and then I felt it too...and then my vision went yellow...and I almost went deaf...and then...and then...I was so scared!" Misa cried as her uncontrollable sobs broke her sentences. Misa's mother and Ricko exchanged worried looks.

After Misa had calmed down, Ricko explained everything of the days events to their mother. She respectable listen and then thought long and hard.

"Mitsuru said it might be because Misa is a clairsentience or has the same ability as ralts," Ricko further explained.

"Even so, it still doesn't add up. Because of all the times you've battled this has never have happen. Perhaps the answer lies in Eefi," their mother contributed.

"Come to think about it...Eefi's psychic shouldn't have had any effect on a dark type like Umbreon," Misa said as she thought back to the battle.

"One mystry after another..." Ricko statted.

"Maybe Eefi tapped into you psychic abilities to boost an attack to have an effect," their mother concluded.

"That can't be right. Eefi and Umbreon were always on the best of terms. For what reason would Eefi want to hurt Umbreon that much? She has such a genlte nature," Ricko questioned.

"I don't think it's Eefi..." Misa started with a shadow that veiled her face. Both Ricko and their mother turned and looked at Misa not understanding what she meant.

"I think it's all because of me!" Misa looked up revealing fresh tears.

_"CooCoo!"_ The three of them jumped when the coocoo clock struck the hour.

"We are way too tense," Ricko laughing off how high they jumped over a coocoo clock.

"My, it's already ten o'clock. It's been a long day you two. Why don't you two rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day. We'll sort all this out in the morning."

"Ok, good night," Ricko yawned as he went upstairs to his room.

"Thanks, Mom," Mia whispered as she hugged her mother before going to her room.

"Don't worry, Misa. Things will get better. They always do," her mother comforted hugging Misa back before letting her go.

After closing the bedroom door behind her, Misa went up and took a look at herself in the mirror.

"What's happening to me? It's as if..." Misa trailed off as she placed a hand on the cool surface. She quickly withdrew her hand when she felt a warmth at the touch like feeling another's hand on the other side.

"...like something has cross the thin line of ---" Misa's mirrored image continued.

"Kurukuru-pa!" Misa screamed when she saw her reflected image answer her, talking on its own will. Misa quickly backed away when she saw her mirrored coming towards her despite the physical bounderies.

"Not as crazy as this!" Misa's mirrored self lunged right into Misa, looking as if she would pass right through Misa.

Misa braced herself feeling an icy cold presence engulf her. But when she opened her eyes no one was there. When she looked back at the mirror Misa could see her reflection mimicking her every move.

"What happen?" Misa thought but what she didn't see was the misdreavious outside her bedroom window.

[End of chapter three]

That was a short chapter...sorry if it was kind of dark. Anyway, Eefi! Brighten the future with futuresight insight!

"Yay I got my job back! It feels great to be back! Anyway...Next time on "Go!"... well that was different....Oh, it's Haruka! Eh? She's in love? But who? Mitsuru seems to be trying to tell her something. A new student at the academy? A gang battle isn't a way of welcoming, is it? He has a mudkip! Go!"

So who is this new student? Find out next time on "Go!"


	4. It's In Your Eyes

"You just couldn't resist, could you?"  
Nope.  
"Another romance story...why do you always write these, anyway?"  
I dunno, Eefi. Maybe I like just these kinds of fairy tales.  
"A hopeless romantic."  
You got it. But you know, there are true romances in the world.  
"Yeah, just not here."

Ok I see your point. Anyways... There's a shift in this chapter. It's more focused on Haruka not Misa.

ice-phoenix-chan: Sorry about that. As far as I know okasan means mother and otosan means father. In my notes I have 'kurukuru-pa!' as crazy. As expected I misinterpreted my notes. It turns out it means crazy in the sense of calling someone crazy. Like saying someone is 'coocoo' with the swirling finger gesture by the head. So I guess it didn't work... I barely know any Japanese, so I'm most likely to be wrong even with my notes.

Before I forget, here's the character list. (In case it get's confusing.)

Haruka=May

Yuuki=Brendan

Mitsuru=Wally

Misa=Own Character

Ricko=Own Character

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon.

Chapter Four: It's In Your Eyes

"Looks like I got everything on the list. Now I just have to...Oh!" Haruka stopped in her tracks when she spotted some oran berries growing on the tall tree that shaded that harsh sun from her.

"I am running low on oran berries and I didn't bring any pocket money for potions. Better stock up!" Haruka reasoned to herself as she started to climb the tall tree.

"This should be enough," Haruka said, satisfied with the quantity of oran berries she retrieved. She started to climb down the tree but lost her footing.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Haruka braced herself for the crushing end. "Oof!" She opened her eyes only to find herself caught in the arms of someone strong yet gentle at the same time. Haruka looked up only to be staring into the crimson ruby eyes of the boy that caught her.

"Daijobu? [Are you ok?]"

"H,hai...[y,yes...]" Haruka choked out. She seemed to be hypnotized by the boy's majestic eyes. There was a slight angle that suggested he was a foreigner from a distant region. A slight blush tinted Haruka's cheeks. The boy then gently put Haruka down on her feet.

"I..." Haruka started still in a daze.

_Bing Bong!_ The city's clock tower rang the hour.

"It's already past five," Haruka said. She turned to thank the boy only to see that he was gone.

"Where'd he go? I still haven't thanked him...Past five! I hope the shrine is still open!" Remembering that was where she was going to before seeing the oran berries, Haruka broke off into a run.

The Next day at the academy....

"Hello? Haruka-chan? You look like you're miles away," Misa said as she waved infront of the daydreaming Haruka.

"Oh! Hi, Misha! How are you?" Haruka asked trying to cover the blush she had remembering yesterday incident with the boy.

"I'm good," Misa replied. "_I won't worry her of the nightmare I had. I worried a lot of people yesterday and I don't want to be anyone's burden. Even Ricko doesn't know about the mirror nightmare," _Misa thought to herself.

"Um...Haruka? Could I talk to you in the hallway for a moment?" Mitsuru asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Haruka replied as they both left the classroom to talk privately.

"Is he?" Misa asked doing an aside to Ricko.

"He is," Ricko answered also doing an aside so Haruka and Mitsuru wouldn't hear.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Haruka quesioned.

"Haruka I just wanted you to know that I..." Mitsuru then looked at Haruka in the eye.

"Yes, what is it?" Haruka naturally asked sweetly. Her voice taking Mitsuru's breath away.

"I...I...Haruka, I like you!" Mitsuru finally let out. Haruka seemed a little bit shocked but then she said," Oh, Mitsuru! There's no need to be all nervous. I like you too and I'm glad we're only friends."

"Oh, burn!" Ricko exclaimed doing another aside to Misa as they both spied on the two. It was evident that Mitsuru was trying hard to keep a straight face but his eyes clearly shown his hurt deep inside.

"Poor guy didn't even know what was coming," Misa added.

"Is she really that dense?"

"No, acting oblivious is only a cover up and at the same time her way of turning him down," Misa explained whispering back to Ricko who nodded in understanding. Mitsuru and Haruka then headed back inside the classroom not wanting to be scolded by any of the teachers in the hallway. Ricko and Misa quickly resumed to what they were doing before Mitsuru and Haruka could suspect anything from the two siblings.

The teacher then entered the classroom and the students stood behind their seats and chorused the usual greeting. As usual the teacher would gesture them to be seated as procedure. A knock on the door came and the teacher went to answer it.

"Well, it's always nice to see a new face. I'm Ms. Tsutsumi and welcome to my pokemon strategy class," the teacher warmly welcomed the new student who was still hidden from the students' view.

"Class, we have a new student from the Johto region. Say hello to Yuuki!" Ms. Tsutsumi announced to the class revealing the student who stood at the door. It was a boy who wore the school uniform like all the other students. He also wore a black band with a red pokeball silhouette design on his forehead to keep hair back.

"Hey, Misa! Does thay guy have white hair? If so, he must have been stressed out a lot," Ricko joked doing another aside to Misa.

"I don't know. If you look on the side infront of the his ears he has black hair. Maybe only the top part of his hair is white and the bottom part is black," Misa whispered back. Haruka then nudged the two to shut up. Yuuki then took the open desk that was infront of Haruka. When Yuuki was drawing near Misa noticed that Haruka was begining to get uptight and tense.

"_Oh ho! So that's it!" _Misa grinned realizing Haruka's feelings.

After class the students bustled out for lunch break since it was already noon. Many hanged around the locker while others went outside on the turf. Misa quicklly caught up with Haruka before she disappeared into the sea of students.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Misa smirked as she interrogated Haruka.

"You mean Yuuki? He seems nice...." Haruka shyly replied.

"There he is over there! Hey, Yuuki! Get over here!" Ricko waved as Yuuki made his way towards the three.

"Oh, you guys were in my strategy class. Nice to meet you," Yuuki said showing no harm.

"Ah, no need for formalities. I'm Ricko and this is my sister, Misa and this is our friend Haruka."

"Um...hello again." Haruka greeted getting all nervous.

"Nice to see you again too," Yuuki smiled.

"Oh, so you two have met already! Interesting...." Misa said quickly catching on.

"Enough with the chit chat! How about we welcome you to your new school with a gang battle? What do you say?" Ricko eagerly asked.

"You're on. Let's go!" Yuuki immediately shot back accepting Ricko's challenge.

"Alright! How about us siblings against you two?" Misa asked giving Haruka a wink.

"Sounds good to me," Yuuki replied not noticing Haruka going beat red.

"Nigh, go!" Ricko called out his murkrow.

"Let's go, Swablu!" Misa commanded.

"Here we go!" Yuuki sent out his mudkip.

"Go!" Haruka brought out her torchic onto the battle field.

"A mudkip? Do they have mudkip in the Johto region?" Misa asked.

"Nope, I just got him today from Prof. Odemaki." Yuuki replied.

"C'mon already! Let's battle. Nigh, start things off with pursuit on Torchic!" Ricko ordered as his murkrow swooped down to attack.

"Torchic, counter it with ember!" Haruka instructed in defense. Her torchic fired a direct hit on Nigh.

"Swablu, put that mudkip to sleep with your lullaby song. Sing!" Misa pointed at towards Yuuki's pokemon.

"Don't listen to that noise, Mudkip! Hit it with water gun!" the little mudkip opened it's mouth shooting out a powerful blast drenching the swablu. Misa's swablu struggled to fly back up with it's heavy soaked cotton-like wings.

"Faint attack, Nigh!" the murkrow seemed to disappear but then reappear infront of mudkip to deliver a critical blow.

"Torchic, use fire spin!" Haruka ordered expecting Misa to loose confidence. Instead Misa smirked even though her swablu was trapped in a tunnel of fire.

"Mirror move," the swablu then let out a blast of fire that trapped the torchic in the same trap. Yuuki's mudkip tried to help its ally by extinguishing the fire trap but the fire was too much for the mudkip's water gun.

"It's ok. We can handle this," Haruka said kind of annoyed that Yuuki was showing signs thinking that she couldn't take care of this. She reassured him to focus more on the battle.

"Mudkip, use bide," Yuuki commanded as his mudkip bottled in energy.

"Nigh, use nightshade," Ricko called as an unsettling darkness hit mudkip. Yuuki's mudkip couragously took the blow and added it to his bottled energy.

"Torchic, scratch that bird!" Haruka pointed to Misa's swablu. The flaming torchic scatched the swablu across the face but that didn't stop Swablu or Misa.

"You haven't beaten us yet! Swablu, time for perish song!" The tension of pressure started to build on the trainers hearing the morendous song that was a death sentence to all pokemon on the battle field.

"Did you have to use that attack?" Ricko whinned.

"Well, lunch is break is almost over. Three!" Misa replied starting the countdown.

"Nigh, attack with mean look," Ricko said returning his focus to the battle. Torchic froze in fear unable to attack. The fire trap that burned torchic and swablu vansihed.

"Swablu, fury attack!" the bird started to pecking the mudkip who again bottled in the pain.

"Mudkip!" Yuuki called as his pokemon glared at Nigh. His mudkip then released all the energy stored and knocked out Ricko's murkrow.

"Yikes, You're strong!" Ricko yelped and complimented at Yuuki's strength as he retrieved the murkrow into its pokeball.

"It's all up to you, Sis," Ricko encouraged as he thanked his murkrow for a job well done in battle.

"Two! Swablu use fury attack again!" Misa instructed. The swablu delivered a four time hit on torchic.

"Ember, Torchic!" Haruka's torchic opened its beak with flickers of light that became into fire that was aimed at Swablu. On the other hand, Swablu was able to avoid the attack.

"Water gun!" Unfortunately Misa's swablu wasn't able to evade mudkip's water gun attack. Swablu then let out a cry in defeat before fainting.

"Aw... we were just about to reach one. Oh well. Good job, Swablu," Misa said as swablu went back in its pokeball.

"You were pretty good out there," Yuuki complimented on Haruka's battling skills.

"Same to you too," Haruka smiled back.

"She's right. You're pretty tough. Guess you were paying attention in strategy class," Ricko added.

"Unlike you..." Misa provoked her brother who glared back.

_Ping! Ping!_

"Warning bell. Guess it's time to go. See you guys later," Ricko waved good-bye.

"Ricko, wait! I need that text book you borrowed from me! Wait up, I said! Haruka-chan, I'll meet you in class. Bye! Ricko!" Misa yelled leaving Haruka and Yuuki together.

"Um...sorry about yesterday," Haruka started.

"No, I should be the one sorry for running off like that."

"But wasn't I....?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you were heavy. Infact you were as light as a feather," Yuuki said causing Haruka to look away, flattered by his comment.

"And..." Yuuki started drawing Haruka's attention back. She started into his cinnamon cloured eyes as his eyes locked on to her satin blue eyes.

"...You were like an angel that had fallen into my arms from the heavens," Yuuki finished.

* * *

"That sounds so cheesy and too good to be true." 

Yeah, I know. But aren't all romances cheesy at one point?

"True, very true."

Anyway, did anyone recognize the tree incident and Yuuki's last line? It's from CCS the manga.

"Also the teacher's name"

Oh yeah, that too!

"Better add it to the disclaimer."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS

"That's better."

Now about Yuuki's eyes and hair...at first I thought it was just a hat! But then after seeing this at netkun (the link is included in my profile) Erm...there's a great side view picture of Brendan under Ruby's story. No, I can not ready Japanese. Ok time for futuresight insight!

"Next time on 'Go!'...Looks like a festival! Oh that looks so much fun! Let's see charms...pokedolls...and....pokemon contest! I see Kireihanna, Misa's bellossom, and ribbons and... oh it looks all so fun!"

Well, that's what I have in mind for the next chapter. I'm not sure how this is all going to work out but that's the plan. O-K Bye-bye!


	5. Moonlight Festival

I've got it!

"Got what"

Eefi, I've come up with a good reason for why Misa got the same injuries as her pokemon.

"And the reason is?"

There's a catch. It's a secret. =)

"You got me all excited for nothing! And then you dare to smiley me?"

For someone who has a gentle nature, you sure have a short fuse. Actually, it's not really a secret. All you have to do is read in between the lines and maybe you'll figure it out.

"... ... I ... I see it!"

Ice-Phoenix-chan: Hehe, I forgot about that bait. I didn't want to put it down at first because it might ruin the surprise. It's ok if not many people read this story. I just want to write. =) Oh yeah! Before I forget, that review you sent me for "I Think It's Love Actually" before I took it down for reposting...you mention something about me thinking you were crazy for the sudden outburst. Truth is, I never thought you were crazy. Just really happy, friendly, and cheerful. =)

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the rightful owner of Pokemon.

[Chapter Five: Moonlight Festival]

"You were like an angel that had fallen into my arms from the heavens," Yuuki finished.

Haruka couldn't find the words to say. She didn't know how to respond but turn away to hide her face. Yesterday the guy that saved her life was now standing in front of her giving her sweet talk. They had only just met and hardly know anything about each other yet Haruka felt like she was on cloud nine. That is until she heard a faint whisper in her ear.

"Girls! They're all the same, just like in Johto. They're so easy to manipulate." Upon hearing this Haruka felt a sharp pain in her chest. Yuuki on the other hand, had a questioned look on his face not knowing what was going on.

"Excuse me, I have to get to class," Haruka said looking down with her long bangs shielding her face from Yuuki. She then ran as quickly as she could to get away from him.

Now Yuuki was baffled by Haruka's sudden action. He had fallen in love at first sight when he saw Haruka. He then wondered if he had done something to upset Haruka. As Yuuki was about to leave he also heard a faint whisper in his ear.

"It's all just false affections. Why get close when you're just going to have to detach yourself and leave them behind in the end?""

Yuuki shook his head and quickly headed for class. Once both Haruka and Yuuki had left the ghost pokemon shed off it's invisibility crackling evilly.

"Humans...so predictable," the dark pokemon laughed.

"How could I have been so stupid! Falling for him head over heels! How could I have been so pathetic to open my heart to him like that? I refuse to cry over someone like him! I'm not weak! I won't cry!" Haruka angrily said to herself. However, as much as she tried her weld up hurt that just seems to flow was staining white chemise. Haruka quickly wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She took a look at herself off the reflection of the window to see if she had any signs of crying. Her eyes were a little bit red but Haruka thought she looked acceptable to enter the class unnoticed.

"Haruka chan!"

"Hey, Misa," Haruka prayed that Misa didn't catch the faintest crack in her voice.

"You made it on time! The bell hasn't rung and the teacher isn't here yet," Misa said with a smile. Haruka then let out a sigh of relief upon hearing what Misa said. Happy that Misa didn't catch the crack in her voice... or so it seems.

"Her eyes are puffy. I wonder what made her cry. I've never seen her this upset. I won't say anything when she could break any minute. When she's ready I'll be here. Sometimes it's just best not to say anything but to just be there," Misa thought as she tried to make it look like she didn't suspect anything from Haruka.

Later in the day when school was out, Misa and Ricko sat in the living room resting from the day's work. Misa's jolly chimcho was floating around without a care in the world while Ricko played a serenade on his acoustic guitar. It was all music to anyone's ears.

"Oh! I got a poke-ecard! I love poke-ecards!" Misa exclaimed as she checked her email on the computer out of habit.

"Who's it from?" Ricko asked finishing the last final notes of the piece.

"It's from... Haruka! Aw, how cute!" Misa cooed while she, Ricko, and Chimecho watched three bellossoms dance on the screen before revealing a message.

Hi!

There's a fancy festival at the shrine today, remember? Let's go! It'll be so much fun! I know you love festivals and I think we all deserve it. There's even a pokemon contest. I'll meet you at the shrine. See you there!

-Haruka

"So you going?" Ricko asked.

"Of course! I think I'll enter Kireihanna for the contest. We've been practicing for this and I think we're more then ready," Misa replied.

"You guys will be great," Ricko encouraged.

"Thanks, but aren't you coming?"

"Yeah but are you going to wear that?" Ricko asked pointing to Misa's attire. She was wearing a purple quarter length shirt that had a tiny bow on the sleeves, a long white flowy skirt with lace and ruffles, and at her feet wooden sandals that had a clear purple tinted strap.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well it's just that you look like one of those aroma ladies. You'll just blend-in in the crowd. I think you should wear something that will make you stand out from all the rest."

"It doesn't matter what I wear. All that matters is my bellossom. Kireihanna's attention at the contest is more important."

"I still think you should dress the part."

"Ok you got me there. I see your point." Misa then walked off to her room. On her desk was a bellossom daruma pokedoll that had one eye painted.

--At the festival---

"Wow! Misa you look wonderful!" Haruka greeted running up to Misa. Misa had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a ribbon bow clip. On one side her bangs were clipped back to show the glistening bead earing while the other side of her bangs were draped over her ear. Her dress had decorative eyelets on the edge, butterfly sleeves, and fluffy layers like a flamenco dress.

"Think you over did it with the ribbons," Ricko pointed out the ribbons on Misa's neck and wrists.

"Well, I had to hide the bite mark and scrapes and bruises. I still have them and I still have the same injuries as Eefi," Misa explained feeling conscious of her appearance.

"How is Eefi?" Haruka asked.

"She's ok. I can feel her recovery in me," Misa replied. The three of them strolled through the rows of the booths. Many of the booths sold pokedolls and stuff for a secret base.

"Oh yeah! I came here yesterday to buy one of those charms. But they were closed," Haruka said when she noticed the shrine was open to selling charms.

"I think I'll get one too," Misa said following close behind Haruka.

"Yeah, you're going to need all the good luck charms you can get!" Ricko taunted his sister as the girls purchased the charms. Misa glared at him puffing up her cheeks.

"Actually the charms here are for wishes," a voice from behind came.

"Mitsuru?"

"Konbanwa [Good evening]," Mitsuru greeted. He then caught sight of Haruka in a red outfit that made her skin blush.

"You look lovely," the words seemed to roll off of Mitsuru's tongue. Haruka smiled lightly at his comment.

"Hey, isn't that Yuuki over there?" Misa asked pointing him out in the crowd.

"Who's Yuuki?" Mitsuru hasn't met him yet.

"Yuuki! Over here!" Ricko called out.

"Hi everyone! Oh? I don't think I've met you before. I'm Yuuki."

"And I'm Mitsuru. So when did you guys all meet?"

"Today at school," Misa and Ricko replied while Haruka grew quiet avoiding eye contact with Yuuki.

"Haruka and I actually met yesterday," Yuuki answered glancing at Haruka who still didn't say anything.

"Haruka?" Mitsuru asked seeing that Haruka seemed to be troubled.

"We just bumped into each other! Nothing special! Misa, let's got! You still need to register for the contest!" Haruka exclaimed running off while dragging Misa by the wrist.

"Is she really like this?" Yuuki asked.

"No, she's usually much more friendly," Ricko answered.

"I wonder what's troubling her," Mitsuru thought.

"I'm sorry..." Yuuki mumbled feeling it was his fault, but neither Ricko nor Mitsuru heard him.

"Haruka! What is going on? Why are you acting all strange? Does this have anything to do with Yuuki?" Misa questioned prying her hand away from Haruka's grasp.

"Yuuki? I don't know what you're talking about!" Haruka quickly shot back.

"You sure about that?" Misa then showed Haruka a mirror that reflected a flustered face.

"You don't understand!"

"Then make me understand," Misa's voice then soften. "How about you calm down and let it out," Misa reasoned. Haruka too a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Yesterday while I was going to the shrine I found some oran berries on a near by tree. So I got some but when I started to head back down I lost my footing and I slipped. I wasn't able to grab hold of anything so I fell to my doom. But then Yuuki was there to catch me. He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. I don't know where he came from but I'm really glad he was there to save me, "Haruka explained.

"How romantic! But what seems to be the problem?"

"Today at school after our gang battle I tried to thank him for yesterday. At first I was apologizing for my clumsiness and that I must have been heavy. He dismissed the idea but you know what he said?" Haruka asked with her face brightening.

"What?" Misa eagerly wanted to know what happened next.

"He said I was like an angel that fell into his arms from the heavens," Haruka's face then had a sadden expression.

"But?"

"I heard...All girls are the same like in Johto and that we're easy to manipulate."

"But are you sure it was Yuuki? Did you see him say those words?"

"Think about it, Misa! It had to be Yuuki! Who would even mention Johto?"

"Haruka chan...Did his face even show any signs of saying such a thing? Strange events have been happening here in Hoenn. We can't be sue."

"But..."

"So you fell hard the first time. For all you know this could all be a misunderstanding. Besides, you still haven't thanked him for saving you," Misa winked. Haruka just grumbled in response.

---A little bit later at the festival---

"And now... contestant number four: Misa and her bellossom, Kireihanna!" the announcer welcomed along with the judges and those at the festival. Misa and Kireihanna could hear their four friends cheering them on.

Ready to start, Misa stepped into the spotlight. With the satin ribbons on her wrists trailing behind, Misa gracefully raised her hands and threw the polished pokeball. Still in the air Kireihanna leaped out of the pokeball as flower petals danced around herself. Everyone was in awe at Kireihanna's gorgeous entrance that earned high marks for the primary judging.

"Wow! Misa sure has been keeping her bellossom in tip top shape!" Haruka admired.

"Yeah. Hey! How come you're not in the contest?" Ricko asked.

"Beautifly came down with really bad rashes and wasn't feeling well at all. I had to leave her at the pokecenter overnight," Haruka answered.

"That's too bad," Mitsuru empathized.

"It's ok. There's always a next time," Haruka cheered trying to look at the bright side.

"I'm sure you two will be great," Yuuki encouraged. Haruka smiled her thanks but then changed the subject when Misa's bellossom was about to do her first appeal.

"The way he looks at her and the way she turns away... I understand now...Be happy, Haruka chan," Mitsuru smiled in thought while watching Haruka and Yuuki. Though a little bit hurt Mitsuru turned his attention to the contest.

Kireihanna made her first appeal with magic leaf. She swayed back and forth then spun in a circle. Kireihanna then threw leaves high into the air that shimmered and glowed, illuminating the sky. The judges, as well as the audience were, very pleased with her first appeal.

Misa's bellossom was going by with ease. All eyes were on Kireihanna. Her second appeal was sunny day followed by moonlight. A combo that judges kept an eye for. Other trainers' pokemon tried to intimidate Kireihanna but Misa's bellossom would just avert her gaze. Kireihanna's last appeal was petal dance, which seemed to get the crowd going.

"Time's up! We will now tally up the results," the announcer then input the results onto the computer. For the primary judging Roselia and Kireihanna were tied neck and neck. The results for the second judging put everyone on the edge of their seats. For the first appeal Roselia had the highest votes. Second appeal was Vileplum but Kireihanna was close behind. Illumise was in the lead for the third appeal. Finally, for the fourth and final appeal, who would also be the winner of the festival pokemon contest was...

"This year's winner of the Moonlight Festival is Misa and her bellossom, Kireihanna!"

"You did it!" Misa hugged her bellossom. She then stepped up to receive the ribbon and fixed it onto Kireihanna.

"Thank you Kireihanna. I'm proud of you!" Misa said giving her bellossom another hug.

"Misa!"

"Oniichan!" Misa and Kireihanna was surrounded by their close friends who congratulating the two on their win.

"Looks like you've accomplished your goal," Ricko stated.

"Yeah, now I can paint the other eye on my daruma pokedoll," Misa excitedly added.

"Daruma pokedoll?" Mitsuru and Yuuki asked.

"Yes, it's a pokedoll that has no eyes," Haruka started explaining.

"First you paint one eye to set a goal. When you've accomplished that goal, you paint the other eye," Misa finished explaining.

"Wow! They don't have any of those in Johto!" Yuuki enthusiastically informed.

"You actually browse through pokedolls?" Mitsuru eyed. Yuuki immediately denied giving a nervous laugh while everyone stifled a giggle.

"Hey! Isn't there a light show going on?" Ricko asked saving Yuuki's tail.

"Oh yeah! It's right down at the lake," Misa answered.

The five of them made their way through the thicket behind the shrine to the lake. They found a spot under a tree where it was away from the crowd but still had a great view. Since they were still early the five waited patiently.

"Numbers?" Misa noticed carvings on the tree.

"1-4-3-4-4," Mitsuru read out loud.

"I wonder why they use numbers?" Haruka pondered.

"Oh I get it!" Ricko exclaimed getting the idea.

"1-4-3-4-4 stands for I love you very much," Ricko further explained.

"It could also be I miss you very much," Yuuki added.

"Yeah but it wouldn't fit since there's a heart carved right next to it," Misa pointed out.

"1-4-3-3," Misturu read the carvings underneath.

"Looks like this person got their feelings returned," Haruka said understanding the meaning of the numbers.

"I love you too," Yuuki stated while tracing the carvings with his fingers. It seemed familiar to him for some reason.

"That's sweet. I wonder who carved these though," Misa thought aloud.

"Yeah, makes you wonder if they're even together now," Ricko said seeing that they've been carved years ago.

"Oh! It's starting!" Mitsuru called as they saw floating lights at the lake.

"How pretty!" Haruka cooed watching the voltbeat and illumise dance in the sky under the moonlight. The soft glow was reflected of the waters glassy surface. It was a beautiful sight.

Yuuki smiled as he sat beside Haruka watching the light show. He leaned back placing his hands on the grass to support himself. Although the serene scene was calming something just seemed to nag at him at the back of his head. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Just sitting beside Haruka and watching the glow of the lake all seemed like a reoccurring dream. The show didn't last very long but was still satisfying. However Yuuki was still deep in thought after the show had ended.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked nudging gently on Yuukis's shoulder.

"It's nothing," Yuuki smiled giving Haruka's hand a gentle squeeze. When he withdrew his hand Yuuki and Haruka felt a tug on their ring finger like there was an invisible thread that tied them together.

"That light show sure was better then last year!" Misa happily piped to Ricko interrupting Haruka and Yuuki's thoughts.

"Yeah. Gee, it's late. Well, guess it's time to go," Mitsuru then waved good-bye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Haruka asked Misa.

"Yup! Tomorrow it is!" Misa smiled as Haruka waved goodbye as well.

"Thanks for letting my join you guys."

"No need to thank us, Yuuki," Misa reassured.

"Yeah, you're always welcome to come along," Ricko further added.

"Thanks. Well see you later!"

"Later!" Misa and Ricko said in unison.

"That was nice," Ricko started as he and his sister walked on their way home.

"Yeah, Kireihanna won!"

"And you accomplished your goal too."

"A double dip!" Both of them chuckled.

"So why was Haruka acting all strange earlier?"

"I think it was all just a misunderstanding."

"I see. Say! Did she walk home alone? It's so dark at this hour."

"I have a feeling Yuuki won't let harm come her way."

"How do you know?"

"Well... he seems to show up to protect her. And they seemed to have bonded tonight. So I'm not too worried because she's in good hands."

"Yeah... Misa! Look Out!" Ricko quickly pushed Misa out of the way of a shadow ball.

"That's..." Misa looked up to see a ghost pokemon.

"Muumuu?" Ricko finished. The family of dark pokemon then warped out of sight.

[End of Chapter Five]

Wow! That's a lot in this chapter.

"Yup. Symbols, character development, foreshadow...what else?"

Erm... can't think of it right now. I wasn't sure if I should say they were at the Starlight Festival instead but I think it would be out of season. I don't even know when the Tanabata Festival is and if this chapter could even apply. Anyways, I think I still need to develop Ricko and Mitsuru's characters a bit more.

"Maybe Yuuki too."

Yeah. I think we're good with Misa and Haruka. I was wondering how I should portray Haruka in this story. I was thinking of making her a lot like Karen from Time Stranger Kyoko.

"You mean the girl that's allergic to guys? That if she gets touched by a guy she cries unconsciously?"

Yup, that's the one. I love chapter five.

"That's the one where she fell in love with this guy because she didn't have any signs of symptoms and thought it was destiny. But in the end he betrayed yet she still forgave him because he taught her what a wonderful thing it is to fall in love."

Yup.

"Yup."

I guess you should use futuresight insight.

"Next time on 'Go!' Haruka goes through a terrible ordeal but is saved by her soul mate. Feeling a bit depressed and the need to get stronger a friend tries to cheer Haruka up by having a pokemon battle. However not doing your best to help isn't helping at all."

Hm... that may be a bit vague but maybe you can figure it out. =P

Later! BTW, the next update will probably take me even longer. Sorry!


	6. Lessons

I've noticed there seems to be a couple of little trends lately in these hoennshipping fanfics. Well...not all but some...Never thought I'd follow the trend too when this chapter was planned at the beginning of September...

Ice-Phoenix-chan: Oh, the numbers are associated with the number of letters in a word. So "Thank You" would be 5-3 cuz "thank" has five letters and "you" has three. The idea of the invisible thread came from a wedding tradition (candle and cord ceremony). At my cousin's wedding, they gave a description that went something like this: "It is believed that an invisible thread is tied to the soul mates. This thread can be stretched or tangled but can never be broken..." There's probably more to it, but I can't remember at the moment. It'll pop up again in a later chapter...Ack! I was considering of making Haruka like Karen's personality but I wasn't planning on putting Haruka through that same kind of ordeal.

"Marichi, I think you should do a warning."

You're absolutely right, Eefi.

**The following chapter contains subject that is not suitable for younger viewers. Viewers' discretion is advised.**

"Don't worry. It's not going to be too graphic and gore and of the sort. It just needs to be stated. After all, this is a PG13 fic."

That's right, Eefi. Also this chapter takes place right where chapter five left off.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter Six: Lessons

"It's so dark. I wish there was another way I could get home," Haruka hesitated to walk any further on the ominous street. Her torchic nuzzled its feathers against Haruka's cheek in comfort.

"At least I have you to protect me," Haruka cuddled back but still couldn't shake off the bad feeling as she continued to walk on.

"Young ladies shouldn't be out alone in this hour," a man in the shadows snickered.

---

"What a beautiful night. I can't believe it's this late," Yuuki said to himself as he walked on his way home down the maze of streets that were alien to him. A wave of worry then washed over him.

"Haruka!" with one step in a certain direction the feeling of danger became stronger. A tangle was created on the invisible tread that tugged Yuuki to the direction where Haruka was.

---

"Torchic, peck!" Haruka ordered. Her brave torchic dived in to protect Haruka but the man's pokemon swatted Torchic hard against the brick wall. The poor bird groaned in pain as a result of the impact.

"Torchic!" Haruka gasped. Torchic struggled to get on its feet but still had some fighting spirit to keep on. Upon seeing the condition her pokemon was in, Haruka hesitated before giving out the next order.

"Fire spin!" Haruka commanded as the torchic fired spits of fire but again the man's snake pokemon was able to evade the attack and wrap the poor bird in its suffocating grasp.

"Serviper, poison fang!" the snake pokemon shot its poisoning venom into Haruka's torchic. Haruka could see that her torchic was in bad shape and tried to withdraw torchic but Serviper's wrap enabled the withdrawal.

"End this now!" The serviper then wrapped even tighter, taking away the bird's last breath before fainting.

"_What am I going to do? He's too strong! My poor torchic didn't even stand a chance. Beautifly is at the pokemon center and Dad still has my aron for fieldwork. I don't have any other pokemon left_!" Haruka stared in horror at the badly injured torchic in its pokeball. She then saw the man walking towards her.

"No! Stay away from me!" Haruka quickly backed away into a corner. The man then grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned her to the brick wall.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Haruka screamed. She tried to scratch him or at least poke his eyes but she was no match for his strength. Haruka then tried to knee him and kick him but she was pinned in such a way she couldn't escape.

"There's something I want," the man's breath had a strong foul smell that made the girl's face cringe.

"Please! Stop! No!" Haruka helplessly cried.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Yuuki yelled in rage while his crimson eyes glared a threat to the man.

"And who's this? You're knight in shinning armor? Well I'll show you who!" The man snickered as he roughly let go of Haruka. He looked down at Yuuki's gleaming white hair.

"Mightyena, crunch!" Yuuki commanded. Mightyena could feel Yuuki's rage to protect Haruka that pushed him even further to battle. Sinking its jaws deep, Serviper flinched in pain.

"Iron Tail!" Mightyena's tail began to glow into a white flash that whipped the serviper sending the snake pokemon crashing into its trainer.

"Finish this with hyper beam!" Yuuki angrily commanded not showing any mercy. Mightyena then released a critical damaging beam of light on the snake like pokemon. Serviper was helpless to even attack the Mightyena under Yuuki's wrath.

"Stupid boy," The man grumbled withdrawing his fainted pokmon while limping away. A dusclops then faded into the shadows unnoticed at all.

"Haruka! Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" Yuuki gently asked rushing to the poor girl's side as she fell to her feet against the brick wall. Haruka looked up to his warm cinnamon eyes where she found solace. With everything suddenly sinking in all at once, Haruka let out a whimper that quickly became heavy sobs. It was there that she realized just how corrupted and perverse the world really was.

"Yuuki?" Haruka then leaned in burying her face in his jacket.

"It's ok. I'm here, Haruka," Yuuki comforted gently patting Haruka's back. He could feel her quiver in fear from what could have happened if he didn't save her on time.

After a couple of minutes, Haruka was able to steady herself. The two then went down to the police station to report the incident. It was difficult for Haruka to relive everything that she found it overwhelming and broke down crying again. Yet Yuuki wasn't going anywhere. His shoulder was there for Haruka to cry on. He hated to see Haruka hurting so much. After filing the report the two left the police station. Yuuki then escorted Haruka home with the help of her directions pointing which way to go. They then stopped right in front of Haruka's house.

"So you sure you're ok?" Yuuki asked still worried while breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah...I think I'll be all right...that's twice you've saved me..."

"That's what friends are for,"

"Thanks Yuuki." There was then another silence of not knowing what to say.

"Good-night, Haruka."

"Good-night..." Haruka gave Yuuki a faint smile then went inside.

"Somehow...somehow everything will be alright..." Haruka thought to herself as she rested her back against the front door.

"Sweet dreams," Yuuki whispered once Haruka had closed the door behind her safely at home. He then started to walk on his way home.

"Which was now?" Yuuki said to himself looking at the streets he didn't recognize.

---

"My goodness! Haruka, are you alright?" Misa panicked upon hearing Haruka's terrible experience.

"I'm ok," Haruka lied. How on earth could she be ok after something like this?

"It's a good thing Yuuki was there to save you!" Misa chirped.

"But if he wasn't there I would have been...I was helpless...he was too strong...and he almost..." Haruka couldn't voice it.

"Haruka-chan," Misa didn't know how to comfort her friend.

"Boo!"

"Aaaaaahhh!" Haruka and Misa jumped.

"Ricko! Don't scare us like that!" Misa roared at her brother.

"You...should have seen...how high...you guys jumped!" Ricko laughed throughout his sentence.

"Here I am practically having a heart attack and you're just laughing? Don't ever sneak up like that!" Misa barked.

"Same goes for you Mitsuru! It's not funny!" Haruka scolded wiping away her tears seeing Mitsuru chuckle.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you cry, Haruka chan," Mitsuru apologized but Haruka continued to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mitsuru questioned pushing back Haruka's bangs.

"Why am I so weak? Why can't I protect myself? Why must I rely on others strength at all times?" Haruka looked up to the green haired boy's face.

"Haruka you're not weak. How about we have a pokemon battle? If you can defeat me in battle then you'll know you're not weak," Mitsuru offered.

"Promise you won't hold back?"

"You have my word."

Haruka was determined to win this battle. She knew Yuuki wouldn't always be able to protect her at every waking moment. That's why she thrived to get stronger. She trusted Mitsuru's strength since he had a reputation of being a talented trainer in battling.

"I only have Rono," Haruka explained showing Mitsuru her aron in its pokeball.

"That's fine. It'll just be a one on one battle."

"K, let's get started. Go Rono!"

"Go!" Mitsuru called sending out his pokemon. After the white flash disappeared an impish green colored chameleon pokemon stood.

"Rono, take down!" Without a second thought Haruka's aron charged into battle, delivering a powerful shoulder tackle on Kecleon. Mitsuru's kecleon got up and awaited for a command but it never came.

"Use take down again, Rono!" Determined not to miss the chance Haruka's aron repeated the attack sending Kecleon skidding down the dirt. Haruka's brows knitted together as tension sat on her shoulders.

"That's odd..." Misa stated watching her friends' battle from the sidelines.

"What is?" Ricko questioned sitting beside her sister on the grass.

"I just battled Mitsuru yesterday in endurance and strength training class with my flareon. The battle was practically over before it even began. Flareon couldn't even lay a single scratch on Kecleon. Not even a flicker of fire escaped from my flareon," Misa further explained.

"Wow! I guess he really has potential since he was able to beat one of your toughest pokemon. Last time I battled your flareon, she BBQ my hitmontop to a crisp!"

"_I knew it_!" Haruka thought as she clenched her hand into a fist. She then shot a dirty hateful look at Mitsuru. "What is the matter with you? You promised you wouldn't hold back on me! Just how am I supposed to get stronger with you not attacking at full strength? What's the point of battling if you're not going to even battle, huh? How can you be so d---"

Kecleon than began to weakly fall forward. Just as Kecleon was about to hit the ground he disappeared. Rono didn't have time to respond when Kecleon suddenly appeared right in front of Rono. Haruka's aron was knocked off its feet by a heavy blow.

"Deceiving?" Mitsuru filled in.

"No, what I was going to say was disgraceful! Why weren't you battling me truthfully?" Haruka barked back not letting Mitsuru slip by.

"First things first, never let your guard down. Pay close attention and don't lose confidence even when all seems lost. If you lose faith in your pokemon your pokemon will be in tune to that negative feeling and won't battle to its full potential," Mitsuru lectured with a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' gesture.

"Fine. Now battle me for real! Rono, take down!"

"As you wish," Mitsuru let out a sigh. "Kecleon, show them how it's really done!"

Kecleon easily dodged the tackle with ease. He then started to fade away and disappear. Only a red zigzag band that was across Kecleon's stomach could be seen.

"Kecleon on four!" The lizard pokemon was no where to be seen on the field.

"Gr_eat! Now what am I going to do?" _Haruka thought to herself in frustration.

"Kecleon, fury swipes!" Time and time again, Rono was attacked on all angles. Haruka couldn't help but falter.

"Haruka, stay calm or you'll surely loss this battle!" Mitsuru called from his end of the battlefield.

It was noon and the sun wasn't shinning as bright. The shadows were being stretched further from its source. Haruka stood their trying too keep it cool while thinking of a way from getting her aron pulverized. It then suddenly clicked.

"Rono, use mud slap on that shadow!" Haruka pointed to the dark spot on the ground behind her aron that started to shift away. Diving into the dirt, a wave of mud swept over the kecleon, eliminating his camouflage.

"Very good, Haruka. But let's see if you can handle this. Kecleon, double team!" Quickly Kecleon created replicas that duplicated itself and surrounded around Haruka's aron.

"Like that's any different, Mitsuru! Focus Rono! Only one is physically real. Strike the shadow one!"

Rono was pumped with energy. He bent his legs and pushed off. Charging at full force Rono headbutt the one true enemy. Mitsuru's kecleon took in a sharp breath. He then struggled to get back up on his feet while wheezing a bit in the process.

"Had enough, Mitsuru?" Haruka taunted only to receive a grin in return.

"Not just yet. Kecleon use slash!"

"Oh no you don't! Rono, protect!" Haruka's aron quickly lifted an invisible barrier that blocked off Kecleon's viscous attack.

"Here's our chance, Rono! Take down!" Holding nothing back, Rono rammed its tiny body knocking the wind out Kecleon. On Mitsuru's pokemon, its face grimaces in pain but then subsided into unconsciousness.

"You did a good job, Kecleon," Mitsuru smiled as he withdrew his pokemon.

Haruka kneeled down and stretched out her arms. Rono happily ran towards Haruka and jumped into her arms. She then congratulated her aron while Rono rested itself on Haruka's right shoulder. Haruka then got up and walked towards Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, I know you had good intentions but...you better not have just let me win!"

"Not at all. You won that whole battle on your own strength. Don't worry, I wouldn't pull a stunt like that on you. It wouldn't be fair to you or me and our pokemon."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Haruka."

"Awesome battle you two!" Ricko greeted.

"I second that," Misa piped from behind.

_Ping! Ping!_

"There goes the warning bell. Time to go," Ricko stated as the four of them headed back into the academy.

(End of Chapter Six)

I had no idea how to end that chapter. Anyway, I'm more interested on starting on chapter seven. I already have the rough draft written out. So I think I'll have it uploaded maybe around...October eighth. Maybe...maybe... (".)

"I've never seen a smiley like that before."

Yeah, it's pretty new to me too. I was thinking of doing a monthly update and this would be the October issue but then I thought...No, the next chapter is more suitable for October then November...or so it seems. Ok! Eefi, future sight!

"Memories, and more and more memories... looks like childhood memories of Yuuki and Haruka. They're so cute. Bubbles, bubbles, and more bubbles...memory/kioku..."

And now insight!

"It's the ghost from the past! Another student arrives at the academy. Wonder why Ricko isn't so thrilled to see the new student. It looks like this will also be a memory chapter because I see little Misa, Ricko, and another character...and a couple of forget-me-not flowers."

That's the plan. I found a song that seems to fit this fic from the way it's been going. It's the same theme song for the show _Tru Calling._ But I don't plan on doing any song chapters anytime soon.

"I think the cold is getting to you, Marichi."

Yeah, maybe...Another way of looking at it is "cold hands, warm hearts". That was a little random...Anyway, till next time!


	7. Returning With A Wish

Ah, screw the due date. I couldn't wait to put up this chapter since it was already complete.

"I miss Misa and Ricko..."

Me too! I miss my own characters being the star of the show. That's why this chapter will mainly feature Misa and Ricko, Eefi. Chapter seven is a short one.

Ice-Phoenix-chan: Erm...how about we just forget what I said about the trend. I was just rambling nonsense. I don't even remember what I was rambling about...Well, actually I do. I just don't know how to explain it.  
"Yes you do. So spit it out already."  
Ok, Ok! I don't know if it's just me or do we all see Haruka as an easy target? I mean at some point we have Haruka cry at least once in the story. Then there's the whole suicidal thing, and the journey thing, and the abuse thing... See! That's why I didn't want to say anything! Now you're all going to be mad at me...Oh! I've got one question for you for a change! How is the thread of destiny evil? ( I know, the name sounded pretty lame but I don't know what else to call it.)

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I have no ownership of Pokemon.**

Chapter Seven: Returning With A Wish

It was another day at the academy. The early morning fog had lifted while dew was left on a sparkling spinarak's web. Through the lush leaves that had turned into an array of golden yellow, crimson red, and autumn orange from the old leafy green, the warm sunlight was able to peek through. Its rays had made its way past the classroom window and onto Ricko's desk.

"Mikai?"

"Here."

Letting out a sigh, the boy turned his gaze to the window. His face was washed into the warm sunlight. The copper red streaks in his slightly spiked black hair shined under the natural light. His tired muscles began to relax.

"Takeshi?"

"Here."

Ricko drummed his pencil onto the open notebook out of sheer boredom. The roll call was always a tedious drill. He looked at the clock, dismayed at how slow time was going by.

"Natsume?"

"Here."

"Will this ever end?" Ricko thought to himself.

"_Oh, it will."_ Ricko's eyes widen when he heard what seemed like a whisper at his ear. He turned his head to the side only to see his classmates chatting away about the current events.

"Onnichan?"

"It's nothing, Misa," Ricko then gave his worried sister a cheerful grin. He then returned to his own world of thoughts.

"Hmph, like I'll ever see her again," Ricko shrugged the voice he heard off his shoulder.

"Not that I'd ever want to see her again." He decided to leave his thoughts there when the arrival of the late comers came streaming through the door. Quickly getting to their seats there was guilt written all over their face. However, the last student stopped at the door but all that could be seen was her dark silhouette against the glare of light from the windows in the hallway.

"Come in. Hand me your form and take that open seat over there," Mr. Sanjuro gestured for the new student to come in. The student hesitated at first but then stepped into the class showing her face to be seen in plain view. The pencil Ricko twiddled between his fingers slipped out of his hand while Misa's glasses slid down to the lower ridge of her nose.

"It can't be...Phoebe?" Ricko softly said under his breath.

"Phoebe? How do you already know her name, Ricko?" Misa inquired picking up on Ricko's last line.

"You mean you don't remember? She's the girl we used to play with in the Viridian Forest back in Kanto when we were little. She was like a big sister to you."

"Nope, I would definitely have remembered someone important to me like that. She does look vaguely familiar but I have absolutely no memory of her."

"You really don't remember..." Ricko then glanced over his shoulder at Phoebe.

---Later in the day at break...---

"Ricko? Where are you? Hm... he was here just a minute ago," Misa then caught sight of one of her friends and decided to ask her if she'd seen the whereabouts of her brother.

Hiding in the shadows, Ricko didn't come out until his sister was way out of sight. He then made his way to where Phoebe was. Her back was towards Ricko while she stood looking up at the autumn leaves.

"Hajima?" Phoebe softly asked as she turned around.

"We meet again but how did you know it was me?" Ricko asked, as he stopped not to far from Phoebe.

"Your footsteps sound like the steps of the Hajima clan," Phoebe answered with a faint smile.

"I didn't recognized you at first, Ricko. You've changed so much since I last saw you."

"Mind you, it's been nearly eight years ago."

Bursting through the entrance doors of the academy, Mitsuru, Yuuki, and Haruka walked out laughing without a care in the world. Haruka suddenly tripped but her two friends were there to catch her. The three laughed together easily amused yet honestly happy.

"We used to be like that. What ever happened to us?" Phoebe asked, averting her eyes form the trio with a pained expression on her face.

"The blessing you, Misa, and I received in Viridian... you were the only one that actually knew what was going on. Power that became corrupted led to mistrust..." Ricko rambled in response. He then saw a shift beside Phoebe that became a misdreavious. Phoebe affectionately greeted the ghost pokemon.

"Muumuu? That misdreavious is your pokemon isn't it? That's the same pokemon that attacked my sister and me! It's one thing to erase memories but Phoebe; this is where I draw the line! I won't let you hurt my sister!"

"No, you got it all wrong! I would never try to hurt you or Misa!"

"Phoebe, I wasn't the one who changed...I guess its true that nowadays no one can change for the better."

"It wasn't like that!"

"I want to believe you, Phoebe, really I do. But how else can I believe you when that night I saw you take away Misa's memories? She doesn't even recognize you!"

"But...why didn't you forget me like Misa did?" Phoebe dared to ask that caught Ricko off guard.

"I...I should go. The bell will probably ring any second now," Ricko quickly left Phoebe to be standing alone under the dying leaves of the tree. She didn't move but only watched him walk away from her.

"Ricko...If only you knew," Phoebe whispered as she closed her eyes when Ricko was long gone. When she opened her eyes she found herself watching the ghosts of her past.

---

"No! I don't want to forget! I'll be lonely without my memories!" a small Misa cried with watery eyes.

"But it's best you forget than to remember and be sad," a younger Phoebe not much older then the little Misa said.

"But I don't want to forget you, Phoebe!"

"It's better this way, Misa. That way I know you'll be safe," Phoebe then cupped Misa's face with her hands and placed a kiss on Misa's forehead.

"Big Sister, no!" Misa cried. Her sobs quickly quieted down as she fainted from getting her memories drained.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe whispered hating at what she had to do.

"What did you do to my sister!" Ricko demanded seeing Phoebe gently lay Misa on the grass. She then walked up to Ricko.

"It's the only way I can protect you by erasing your memories," Phoebe cupped Ricko's face the same way she did to Misa but this time placed a kiss on his lips. Ricko's eyes widen but soon his eyes grew heavy and soon enough he began to feel weak. Phoebe caught him as he fainted.

"You have to forget...you have to forget me...forgive me," Phoebe sobbed with great remorse. Pearls of tears fell freely, landing on two blue forget-me-not flowers.

--

Ricko walked on his way down the hallway towards his class. Thoughts of Phoebe clouded his mind. He couldn't help but dwell on her last words to him before he up brutally left.

"Phoebe...Misa looked up to you. She trusted you and willingly let you take her memories. But I...I loved you and refused to forget someone as important to me as you."

"There you are!" Misa said as she finally found her other half who still seemed miles away. "I've been looking all over for you! Were you with the new girl?" Misa chirped with a glint in the corner of her eye.

"There you go again, making things more than what they really are," Ricko scoffed.

"Hey! I may not remember who she is but there's definitely something going on between you two. You've been all gloomy since first period when Phoebe arrived."

"I'm telling you, Girl. You're working yourself up over nothing," Ricko said a bit annoyed while he walked past Misa. His sister just gave a smirk in response.

"You'll see, Ricko. You'll see...She'll take you away from me in due time," Misa softly mumbled.

"You say something, Sis?"

"Nope!" but Misa happily hid her giggle, feeling that Ricko was indeed falling for Phoebe.

(End of Chapter Seven)

"You're right that was short."

Yeah, well at least it was Ricko's turn to shine in the fic. I'm just glad that I was able to end the chapter on a happier note.

"True but then you introduced another character. Now you have go develop her character."

Good point, Eefi. I was actually planning on introducing Bluenda but then I thought Phoebe would be a better candidate since she has ghost pokemon. Maybe I'll introduce her later in the story. Phoebe will be around the same age as Ricko. I had to stick with the name "Phoebe" since I don't know her Japanese name. Eefi, time for future sight insight.

"Next time on 'Go!' it's another hoennshipping chapter. After a dream, Haruka realizes something that has always been with her since the beginning. I wonder how she could forget such a face?"

I still have to plot it out and then write a rough draft. So I'll probably update in a month or so. Who knows if I'll actually take that long? It's probably for the better this way. Next chapter won't be sad like this one. O-K?

Farewell.


	8. Street Magic

"Hello, Marichi...if that's you're real name!"

:x ... Eefi, you're a scary espeon.

"Speaking of scary, Halloween is approaching!"

Yeah, that's why this chapter is a special edition to my fanfic "Go!" I've been dying to write a fic that has magic so here it is. I'm putting a whole new spin on this story. Hopefully these will be the last group of new characters. Sorry if you've been waiting for the hoennshipping chapter with anticipation. You'll just have to wait a little longer. Please don't hurt me!

Icy-chan: Oh, I don't mind! Feel free to ask me any questions. :D Yes, I do write my stories out on paper first before typing them up on the computer. I tried typing a .hack fic straight into the computer but it just wasn't working for me. I don't know why but having a pen/pencil in my hand thoughts just seems to flow...most of the time. :P Ah yes, I get what you mean by the thread of destiny. Don't worry; you made perfect sense to me. I agree it would be evil in that kind of case. But isn't it kind of weird how those kind of situations seem to turn up a lot?

Chranser: I didn't know you were reading this too! Come to think of it, I guess my stories do seem to focus on dreams...and flowers. Perhaps it's because dreams and romance are the most mysterious to me so I write stories about it. I'm not sure about the fourth floor but it sounds interesting. Do tell!

"Marichi, don't force people to do anything they don't want to do!"

Sorry! About the trend, my only suggestion is to use the search engine on fanfiction net. Try using keywords such as "hoennshipping", "May Brendan", or "Haruka Yuuki". That's what you meant, right? I hope I didn't misinterpret.

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the name of the spells. The spells are from .hack that belongs to CyberConnect2. Dang, I hope I didn't spoil anything...Mahou!**

Chapter Eight: Street Magic

High up in the evening lit sky, on a broomstick was an airborne girl. She wore a black bowler hat that had a satin band. At her ears dangled pearly stars while the wind would brush her golden locks against her cheek. The girl could feel the wind also pass through her layered clothing of pink, white, red and purple but she wasn't weighted down at all. The pink ankle boots at her feet were feather light which was perfect for this flight.

"Jumpluff, look down below! Isn't it beautiful?" the girl asked her companion. Not only did the glowing spores light the way, the girl greatly appreciated her companion that had accompanied her throughout her travel. But underneath them was quite a view of the urban city. From the sea of lights it would seem like it was a place that never sleeps.

"If I'm reading this map in the Pokenav right, this would be Kanazumi City or as the west say, Rustburo City. Kanazumi, look out because Naoko Aihara is coming your way!" Naoko said with excitement beyond her grasp.

"Woah!" the broomstick began to violently jerk right and left.

"Oh no-o! Not a-gaaaaaaaaaain!" Naoko could feel herself falling from desperate heights.

---

"Hey, you! I'm talking to you! Get back here!" one of the guards demanded running after a young girl in a black dress.

"_Darn it! At this rate they'll catch me for sure,"_ the long haired brunette thought. She could feel herself involuntarily slow down but not the guards. They were just at her back.

_"No! I won't let it end this way!"_ The girl angrily thought. A plan flashed in her mind. Just two more steps she predicted that the guards would catch her unless...Quickly she got down on her knees pretending to fall. The girl then braced herself for the impact of kicks she would feel on her back as the two guards tripped over her. As predicted they fell for her trap. While they were still in shock and getting their bearings she didn't hesitate to take the route of escape down the alley way. She then took a sharp turn around the corner losing the men that was on her trail. Seeing the garbage bin, it seemed like that was the last resort to conceal herself for a guaranteed escape. She could hear their footsteps passed by. The guards had probably not even seen the small ally which lifted a great deal of tension off her chest. However a distant cry could be heard from above.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Naoko shut her eyes preparing to feel pain that would soon come from the crash landing. Paper and garbage flew everywhere as an echo of a weight was impacted in a metal bin causing the lid to close.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooh...that's gonna leave a mark!" Naoko groaned.

"Sh! They'll hear you!" the brunette hissed as she placed a hand over Naoko's mouth. The girls could hear two pairs of heavy slippery feet drawing near the garbage bin.

"Did you hear that?" questioned a husky masculine voice.

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from there!" the other guard responded to his partner. Their steps slowed down to a stop in front of the garbage bin.

Inside the two girls were holding their breaths. They could hear the squeak of the heavy metal sliding against each other as the lid started to crack open. Naoko tightly closed her eyes while the other girl just bit her lip.

"Ah ha!...huh?"

"There's nothing here!"

"Darn kid must have gotten away..."

"That thief..."

"Don't worry; we'll catch the little thief. No one steals from us!" the other guard replied slamming the metal lid down. The two guards grudgingly walked away with the water from the pavement licking their heels.

Naoko opened her eyes as shimmering lights danced around her and the brunette. The girl in the black dress took a step back trying to get hold of her ground. She felt a little bit dizzy and light headed.

"Woah! Did you do that?" the brunette asked seeing that they were no longer inside the garbage dump but outside in the narrow ally.

"Yeah...you ok?"

"A little woozy but I'll live. Bluenda is my name. So who are you?"

"Naoko Aihara, street performer and witch in training, at your service," Naoko introduced fancying her hat while giving a gracious bow.

"A witch huh?" the skeptical brunette said while looking up to the heights of the building.

"That's quite a fall. Were you trying to fly or what?"

"Eh! My broomstick!" Naoko quickly opened the lid of the garbage bin and fished out her item that had smashed into pieces.

"No...with or without Halloween, I'm stuck here for a reason..." Naoko sulked as the pieces of wood turned into dust in her hands. She then took a small vile and carefully poured the dust she was able to collect into the container. After putting the vile away she let out a depressed sigh.

"Why did I have to get marooned in Rustboro?" Naoko whined.

"I don't know, but Rustboro isn't that bad. There's excitement!" Bluenda cheered.

"Yeah, coming from a thief..."

"Oh please! You sound so juvenile. I didn't steal anything!"

"You're wisdom teeth are showing."

"My what? I'm not lying! Well...they were the ones that stole it first. I just swiped it back to be given back to its rightful original owner!"

"Sure you did," Naoko mocked while crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? Well if you're a witch then why would you even need a pokemon?" Bluenda retaliated pointing at the jumpluff that floated around Naoko.

"For your information, pokemon are like mentors or teachers for newbies like me!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about a spell?"

"I don't need to prove anything to someone like you!"

"Oh, come now. Where's the fun in that?" Still Naoko didn't even lift a finger.

"Fine," Bluenda then let out a sigh, turned around and started to walk down the narrow ally but froze when she came face to face with the guards that were after her.

"Well what do we have here?" the taller one taunted.

"They always come back to the scene of the crime. Team Aqua could use someone like you," the other snickered while revealing their true identity.

"Don't bother! I'm not a criminal like you!" Bluenda barked back while keeping a safe distance from the two.

"Very feisty I might add. But no matter..." the taller bandit stepped forward while Bluenda mirrored another step back.

"Just hand over the Devon Goods!" the other bandit snapped getting impatient.

"No! These don't belong to you!"

"Alright. You leave me with no choice," the impatient bandit drew a tight fist back.

"Rue rom!"

An icy blue wind circled the two bandits while giving a high pitch whistle. Shivering in the cold they were paralyzed for a moment in time. Bluenda then felt a hand on her wrist.  
  
"C'mon! We got to get out here! They won't hold still forever!" Naoko hissed with pleading eyes. Turning on her heel, Bluenda followed Naoko's lead but were stopped by a snarling mightyena.

The growling mightyena jumped forward as the girls braced themselves for a vicious attack. Proving not to be forgotten and useless, Naoko's jumpluff stepped forward to defend his companions. The spores gave a bright glow as a protecting field surrounded jumpluff and the girls.

"Jumpluff, you used protect? Arigatou. Now it's my turn! Vak kruz!" Naoko's command echoed through the alley...but nothing came.

"Er, explode! ... Please?"

"You done?" scoffed one of the bandits who adjusted his stance annoyed at how this was going no where.

"Why aren't my spells working?" Naoko looked down at her hands.

"Enough! Mightyena!" the impatient bandit called his pokemon forward.

"_No! I won't give up! Just one more chance!_ Vak kruz!" Naoko forcefully thrusted her hands forward. Flickers of orange amber lights danced around before igniting into intensifying flames that converged at her target. The two bandits gave a grudgingly grunt before wildly running after the girls and a jumpluff.

"We'll never be able to out run them! Can't you just transport us out of here like at the garbage dump?" Bluenda panicked seeing that she didn't have enough energy to be on the run again.

"News flash I'm a newbie! A witch in training, remember? That was just a fluke. Just look at what happened back there. Besides, this scroll should do the trick. Ap do!" Naoko pulled out a scroll that shone brightly as she summoned the magical words. Bluenda then began to feel weightless as they ran with great speed. Their feet only grazed the ground.

---

"Do you think they're still after us?" Naoko huffed still trying to regulate her breathing.

"Are you kidding me? They'll never come here," Bluenda then pointed out they were at the police station.

"By the way, why did you help me out back there?"

"I don't know. It just happened. But you know, you remind me of someone. _You remind me of myself but also..._"

"Anyways, you looking for a place to stay? The pokmon center has the best hospitality for all travelers. You might want to keep a low profile on the witch thing. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be on the run like that again." With that Bluenda went on her way.

"Eh hey, where're you going?"

"Home. I'll leave it to the police to return the Devon Goods to Devon Corp. There's nothing else to do here," Bluenda said over her shoulder.

"Wait! Um...I was wondering if...we could work together."

"Huh?"

"I'm also a street performer but I haven't had as much success on my own so far in my travel...but if we collaborate, maybe there's hope."

"I'd like to keep my dignity."

"It's not anything bad! But if it really bothers you a mask can be arranged."

"So how would our first act go?" Bluenda asked earning a squeal from Naoko.

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this! It's like the saying...One for the money!"

"Two for the show!"

"Three to get ready!"

"And four to go!" Naoko, Bluenda, and jumpluff cheered in unison. The three laughed seeing this was a beautiful start to a wonderful friendship.

(End of chapter eight)

"That was another short chapter..."

I know. I had no idea what kind of act they should do so that's partially why I just ended the chapter there. Now, I know her name is Blue but doesn't Bluenda sound more like a name? Also, Naoko's outfit is like the street performer's costume from colosseum.

"Oh! If I level up I get to learn synopsis!"

That is IF you level up.

"Don't be mean."

Ok, ok I take it back. I might do a synopsis but Eefi, didn't you just learn-

"That's right! Special future sight-teaser!

Phoebe had her head hung down low. The weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders. What's that? I can hear an echo of her thoughts...

_Crystals on the ground...my final role is approaching..."_

:/ So what do you guys think? The crystal thing is kind of ancient but if you figure it out I'll give you...a trick or treat? :P

"That is so lame."

Be nice! Anyway, I don't see any point in doing insight since I still haven't figured exactly what I'm going to do. I still need to plot and draft. It's so weird but whenever I try to think of something for this hoennshipping chapter, I get ideas for other chapters instead.

"You probably have like three chapters already planned in that head of yours."

Not really...maybe I'll turn it into a songfic to help me out. I'm planning to use _Memories_ and _A Thousand And One Nights_ by Yuki Kajira. Ok, I think we've talked long enough. Say good-bye, Eefi.

"See you later alligator!"


	9. Sweet Dreams

"Are you going to say something?"

I don't know. There's nothing really to talk about...

Icy-chan: Thanks for the review! Oh, I've seen a couple of occasions where it has happened in the real world. (".) Hate that turns into love is like a miracle. But hate can only survive with fuel to burn. Hm...I think you just gave me an idea! :D Thank you! Oh no! I didn't mean to make you sad! The crystal thing is ancient so I was just wondering if anybody else knows about it. For the moment I have a chapter planned to explain some background information of Naoko. As for Bluenda I'm not so sure. All I have down for her is that she is an ethical thief like Robin Hood. Right now everything is in a tangle but it'll all come together in the end. It always does. I think you should get a treat for being the best reviewer out there. So here's a short little tale that I have based on the old crystal saying. (It might be a bit of a spoiler)

_Once upon a time, there was an old man who was weak, frail, and his vision failing. He couldn't even get up and stand on his own. Then when all was asleep he made his way through the hallway and to the far kitchen without stumbling and making the weak floor boards squeak. Where this sudden strength came from is a mystery but what he saw would trouble some of the living. On the floor he didn't see the wood beneath him but crystals. He smiled to himself seeing what this foretold. Months later he departed from his earthly home and stood on the crystal floors of heaven._

Ah yes, there is something I have to say. In the dream let's just say "they" (you know who I'm talking about, hoennshippers) are around the ages of five to eight. Ok? Carry on.

**Disclaimer: (Pushes the play button of a tape recorder) "I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon. I do not own Pokemon..."**

(Chapter Nine: Sweet Dreams)

Haruka laid down on her bed under the cozy covers. Chaka, her torchic, was fast asleep beside her trainer on the fluffy pillow. The girl smiled to herself and whispered a good-night. The thought of an earlier event crossed Haruka's mind.

---flashback---

"Misa, what do you think of dreams?" Haruka asked while putting her text books into her book bag.

"Dreams? You mean dreams people wish to accomplish in the future or dreams that sometimes come in sleep?"

"Dreams that come in sleep."

"Well...I never really relied on my dreams for anything because the opposite usually happens. Other than that, I think a dream comes from our deepest thought, a forgotten memory, or whatever lies in our sub-consciousness," Misa replied as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

---End of flashback---

"Hm...maybe..." Haruka slowly closed her eyes and let herself fall into the sleep of a peaceful night.

---Yume/Dream---

Haruka didn't blink once but twice from not knowing where she was. The sun was going down and the sound of running water could be heard. The orange pink sky was showing the days end. The breeze passing through the dry leaves created the illusion of the sound of waves from the ocean. The young girl propped herself up on the green grass. Somehow everything looked...bigger. Haruka then looked down at her small hands. Before her eyes, a translucent bubble passed by. She turned her head to the direction of where the trails of bubbles were coming from.

Not to far away, sitting on top of a rock was a young boy as small as she. After blowing another bubble out of the plastic straw a breeze brushed a tress of his slivery white hair aside. He watched the bubble float upwards and then down to where Haruka sat. The boy greeted her with his warm smile.

"Yuuki?" the name escaped Haruka's lips.

"C'mon. We should head back home for dinner. Don't worry we'll come back later," Yuuki said offering his small hand to Haruka. When she took hold of his hand he helped her up.

Time seemed to fly by in a blink of an eye. Looking up Haruka came to see the young blue moon. Splashing sounds water compelled her attention to the river banks. There Yuuki gestured for Haruka to follow. With Yuuki leading the way, they hopped along the mostly dry rocks to cross the river while a trickling current seeped through. After they had crossed they made their way through the ageing thicket of trees.

"Yuuki, where are we going?"

"I want to see if what Papa said is true," Yuuki replied. His hurried pace slowed down to a stop when they came to see a lake before their eyes.

"To see if what is true?" Haruka asked.

"Sh! Just wait," Yuuki then pointed to the lake. They waited a while in silence. Disappointed that nothing was happening Yuuki turned towards home until he heard a surprise gasp from Haruka.

Out on the lake danced two glows that circled around each other. Sure enough after straining hard the light did come from an illumise and a voltbeat. The two children sat on the grass watching the show.

"Haruka?"

"Hm? Nani? / What is it? "

"Um...It's just that...we've known each other since...the beginning I guess and I...I'm really going to miss you."

"Wait! What do you mean _miss you_?"

"My parents and I are moving to Johto tomorrow. I won't be able to come and play with you anymore."

Haruka didn't know what to say upon hearing Yuuki's words. Sitting on the grass she hugged her knees closer to her chest. The situation was really out of their hands.

"Hey, I know what we could do!"

"Do what?"

"See this tree over here?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's carve our names on it!"

"But what if someone else sees it and makes fun of us?"

"Hm...didn't think of that. Then we'll use numbers!"

"Huh?"

"_I like you very much_," Yuuki said while carving with a near by stone onto the tree.

"1-4-3-4-4?"Haruka asked as she read the carvings.

"Yup, 1 because _I_ only has one letter. 4 because _like _has four letters. 3 because _you_ has three letters. You see where I'm going with this?"

Haruka took the stone in Yuuki's hand and began to carve onto the tree. When she finished Yuuki peered over her shoulder.

"1-4-3-3?" this time Yuuki asked.

"_I like you too"_

"I'll add one more thing," Yuuki then carved a tiny heart beside the numbers.

"Yuuki..."

"Don't worry, Haruka. When I grow up I'll return to this place. But if ever you want to remember, this tree with the carvings will be here to remind you."

"But what about you? How will you remember?"

"Haruka, the heart never forgets anything precious. There will always be a place in my heart to visit you."

"Well then the same goes for me. Just as these carvings will always be here, our friendship will never disappear." The two smiled at each other. The glow of lights was diminishing as the show came to an end.

"Let's go home," Yuuki said taking hold of Haruka's hand. Together they went through the thicket. This time they came to a different spot on the river banks.

"They should build a bridge here," Haruka pouted seeing that they would have to jump to the far apart rocks to cross the river.

Haruka leaped onto the large jagged rock. Bending her knees and swinging her arms, she jumped to the second rock on the river. Landing on a jolt her face cringed in pain. When she started to put her weight on her right foot she quickly shifter her weight back to her left, realizing that she must have badly sprained her ankle from the sharp pangs that she felt.

"Haruka, is there something wrong with your foot?"

"It's nothing really. I'm fine," Haruka tried not to let Yuuki worry. Yet Haruka could see that his face held an expression of seriousness and concern despite her attempt.

"I don't believe you. If you really are fine then jump to that rock," Yuuki pointed the next rock that was a bit further than the other rocks they had jumped across.

"_There's no way I can make it like this,"_ Haruka thought as she hesitated. Yuuki then got the girl to sit down while he fished out a red bandana scarf with a white pokeball design out of his pocket. Yuuki then knelt down and quickly bandaged Haruka's injured foot.

"I saw dad bandaged my mom's foot like this not too long ago. You still won't be able to make it across on your own. So get on," Yuuki said offering her a piggy-back. Reluctantly Haruka got on and rested her arms on Yuuki's shoulder. Together they safely made it across the river. Slowly Haruka closed her eyes.

---Awakening---

The faint chirps of the morning birds could be heard from outside. Not wanting to start the day just yet Haruka tried to let herself fall back to sleep by letting go of all her senses as she relaxed.

"_Huh?"_

Haruka quickly sat up after feeling a slight pressure on her lips. Looking around she saw that there was no signs of anyone being in her room. For some reason Yuuki's smiling face came to mind.

_Doki Doki/ Badump Badump/ heartbeats_

Haruka shook her head excusing the thought. She tried to calm her heart and make sense of what was going on.

"Hm...maybe Masato was playing a mean marshmallow trick on me," Haruka thought while frowning. She remembered that Masato, her brother, was wolfing down a bag of marshmallows the other day.

Pushing away the covers, Haruka carefully got up without waking the sleeping torchic. Still a bit under the sleepy spell, she stretched out her arms to get all the knots out. Blindly stepping onto the floor Haruka quickly withdrew her left foot after feeling the sudden shock of coolness of the wooden floor. Finally looking down at her feet she didn't know what to think. Bound to her right foot was a red bandana scarf with a white pokeball design.

(End of chapter nine.)

I actually had another kind of ending in mind but I decided to dismiss the idea. _Yawn_ This chapter is making me sleepy...

"You're almost burned out. :'( "

Don't worry, Eefi. I'll be ok. I was going to upload this on Monday and make this the November issue but then I thought why not. So I hope you enjoyed this hoennshipping chapter. All right, now it's your turn, Eefi.

"Marichi! I can't do future sight insight when you're just about burned out!"

Oh stop, I'm not there yet! I thought you were just itching to use synopsis?

"I am. :P Ok reviewer(s), I'm going to give you a couple of synopsis. Pick which one you want to see in the next chapter.

Story of Mahou: This will be the chapter that explains Naoko's background. There were a couple of reasons why she's traveling...or should I say escaping. Even under harsh times she found love. But under the circumstances she had to leave it all behind.

Story of Memory: Misa's memories that Pheobe erased return. This chapter will hopefully explain why Pheobe did what she did. Song that is planed to be used is _A Thousand And One Nights _by Yuki Kajiura."

There ya go. I'm also wondering what you think of the story so far. I think I'll have Bluenda say "ja" a lot. I think I need to distinguish my characters more.

"Your story seems to have the theme of memories."

Oh! That reminds me of a challenge... there should be a list of themes out there...somewhere... but my main focus is to show the different types of "love". For example this chapter had the kind of love in a friendship. (Did I successfully accomplish showing the inner childhood memory of Haruka and Yuuki?) But since this is hoennshipping, that friendship had the strong possibility of blooming into something much more.

"Oh dear! We've talked far too much again."

You're right, Eefi. Well good-night if you're reading this at night. Good-morning if you're reading this in the morning. Good-afternoon if you're reading this in the afternoon. Zzz...must study for midterm...zzz....


	10. Azalea Of Fragile Passion

"Hey, are those Pidgeys?"

Hm, I think so. Gasp! Those aren't just ordinary Pidgey's! They're…

"AIR MAIL!"

Hey, this envelope has fire element Pokemon prints.  
_Casmailee-Oh ok. Thank you for telling me. Do names of attacks also need to be capitalized? I guess I'll have to keep on my toes from now on._

"And this one has dragon type Pokemon!"  
_aNiMeAzNgUrLLH-Hehe, thanks for the review(s)! :) By the way, cool site!_

Wow! This one has baby pokemon?  
_Icy-chan-Naw, I'm not confused. It's just hard sometimes tell when things can go either way. That's why I apologized in case I did make you sad. Sorry, walking didn't kill him. Let's just say with age he passed away. Ah yes, if all else fails do eni mini or inky pinky ponkey, or bubble gum bubble bum, coconut coconut, or ippy dippy…I'll stop now. Thank you so much! My midterms turned out fine. _

Hm, I guess that's all the airmail we have.

"Air mail, snail mail…they're almost extinct anyways."

Eh, what's the matter?

"The Pidgeys are flying south in the form of a v and the days are shorter…"

Hey, look! It's a Delibird!

(Hands Marichi and Eefi a present.)

"For me? I…I don't know what to say…"

Just say "Thank you" from the bottom of your heart.

"Thank you!"

(Delibird then waddles away as Marichi and Eefi wave good-bye…)

"Psst! Do you think it's safe to open?"

It's not Halloween, Eefi.

"But it's from a Delibird. It's either something good or a bomb."

You got a point there. Well just one way to find out.

"I wonder what I got!"

**Disclaimer: Where's a stamp when you need on? Wait a minute! Is this even necessary? I mean fanfiction net this is right? A place for us fans to write fiction, right? So of course I don't own Pokemon. In addition I do not own Yuki Kajiura's _A Thousand And One Nights. _Source of English translation was found on anime com!**

Chapter Ten: Azalea Of Fragile Passion

The hustle and bustling of the crowd was hectic at rush hour down in the subway station. Escaping the tension, Ricko had dragged his sister into one of the underground restaurants. With their winter jackets off, the two teens sat back with a tired look on their faces. Between the two was a plate of uguisu mochi that looked like gooey globs rolled in a green powder.

"Why do they call it sweet yellow bean paste if it's green?" Misa questioned while taking a bite.

"I don't know but it sure tastes good!" Ricko responded savoring the mochi. He waited to see his sister's entertaining reaction.

"Oishii!" (Delicious!) It melts in my tongue. Taste like ocha (Japanese green tea) but milky too! Oh, and it's so chewy that's its so filling!" Misa exclaimed while rubbing her cheeks with her hands.

"You're so weird…but it's cute," Ricko then took a sip from the cup of ocha. Misa sat quietly, letting the cup of hot tea in her hands to warm herself up.

"Mom's worried about you," Misa said blankly.

"Huh? Why?"

"She said you've…changed and that you're more distant."

"What? No, nothing has changed. Geez…I hate it when mom worries over nothing."

"Ricko… That's just her nature as our mom. I've noticed too and…we just care about you."

"Not you too!"

"I'm serious!"

"But it's embarrassing…."

"Well deal with it! We love you and we're just concern!" Misa snapped as her gentle facial expression changed to a frown but her eyes remained the same. The two then laughed at the awkwardness that had suddenly risen. She and Ricko then continued to finish eating the uguisu mochi.

"What time is it?"

"17: 15. We can catch the next train. There's still time," Misa replied pushing up her left sleeve and glancing at her wooden watch. The two then put on their coats, split the bill and went on their way through the station.

"Hey, it's Phoebe! Woah!"

"Don't make eye contact!" Ricko hissed as he turned Misa's back towards Phoebe.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Misa questioned, pulling away from Ricko's tight grip as they boarded the train.

"Look, she all ready erased your memories and her ghost Pokemon have tried to attack you. It's best that we stay away from her," Ricko explained when they both took a seat.

"But Oniichan---"

"No buts Misa."

The train began to move forward causing everyone to lean towards the back of the train.

"Suimansen! (Sorry/Pardon me/ excuse me)" the little girl sitting beside Misa voiced.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault," Misa smiled showing no harm done.

She could hear the rolling sound of the heavy wheels on the steel track. Across from Misa was an empty seat. Looking at her reflection from the glass, Misa noticed the faint t-shaped scar that was on her left cheek just below the eye. She brought her hand up to touch it but stopped when her reflection disappeared as the train left the dark passage of the station. Beyond the glass window, Misa could see the tall buildings of the city as its shadow passed before Misa's face. Knowing the ride home would take hours, and that Ricko wasn't in the mood to talk about Phoebe, Misa surrendered to her wandering thoughts.

_I walk away from here, pondering which way to go. _

_The sun is setting early, painting the clouds with its glow as it disappears._

_The children next to me are singing the same song for the third time._

_Unable to remember the words to end it, they repeat the last verse over and over._

'Listen…if we had only listened, would things have turned out differently? We do not listen with our hearts anymore. Our minds are clouded with noise that we can no longer hear what desperately cries out its plea. At the same time we are blinded that we do not see what is dear to us until it is too late. If only we had never neglected the chance to spread the love that we all seek in every little way. Does the illusion deprive from a lack of love? Listen…when you isolate the murmurs, the chatters, and the noise of the train on the tracks, everything…all is calm. A mind in that state can overcome just about anything. This peaceful silence…'

"Misa…wake up. We're here," Ricko said gently nudging his sister awake. Misa let out a yawn as she followed close behind.

After leaving the train station, the two walked on the coble stone path. Puddles from the morning rain still remained before them. Glancing down at her reflection, the little girl that was sitting beside Misa quickly ran past the two. Bewildered at first, Misa and Ricko's expression softened afterwards when the little girl seated herself on one of the swings in the deserted park. The two then continued on their walk home.

Ricko came to a sudden stop, causing Misa to look up and see at a distant that Phoebe was sitting alone on one of the park bench. Her head was hung low as her posture held the weight of the world on her shoulders. At her fingertips she held a small azalea flower. Misa looked up to her brother who looked on with remorse.

"Just go to her, Ricko."

"But…she is not the girl I used to know."

"You're never going to let that go are you? Listen, Ricko, whatever reason she had I'm sure she had good intention and thought it was the only way. Just look at her Ricko. Really look at her."

"The ends don't justify the means, Misa."

"But clearly she is paying the consequences of her action. Maybe even more… Can't you just shoulder some of her burden? Please Ricko; don't let her cross crush her."

Ricko looked down at his sister's pleading eyes. He then turned away and scoffed.

"Ok, I'll go! Just stop looking at me like I'm some lost puppy! Sheesh…" Ricko exclaimed causing Misa to laugh lightly at his attitude in such a situation.

"Misha, wait for me by that park bench over there."

"Misha? You haven't called me that in the longest time. Are you trying to butter me up for something?" Misa asked giving Ricko the lazy eye.

"Uh… I'm going to go see Phoebe now. Bye!" Ricko quickly ran off before his sister could interrogate him any further.

"Brother's keeper… "Misa mumbled after giving an exasperated sigh.

She seated herself onto the park bench that Ricko pointed to earlier. Taking out one of her pokeballs, Misa let it roll off her fingertips. The pokeball bounced when it hit the ground but then open to release the Pokemon within. Golden orbs of light shimmered at the Espeon's entrance.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Eefi?" Misa greeted her beloved Pokemon with a smile.

Eefi let out a yawn showing that she was just as tired as her trainer. Stretching out her legs, Eefi's shiny coat gleamed in the orange sunlight. To escape the winter cold, Eefi leaped onto Misa's lap and curled up into a ball. This caused the corners of Misa's lips to crack a smile.

Weakly holding on to the purple sigay shell she pulled out of the river when she and Ricko were eating cream puffs, Misa mindlessly watched Eefi's pokeball continue to roll along the cobble stones. The pokeball came to a stop before a pair of tiny shoes. Misa suddenly felt Eefi's body on her lap get all tense. Two small hands picked up the pokeball. The petite stranger walked over to return the pokeball to Misa while humming a familiar tune to Misa's ears. With gratitude Misa voiced her thanks once the pokeball was in her hands. The small girl softly murmured the word _remember_ that was followed by a blinding white flash to Misa's eyes.

---

Phoebe hesitantly looked up to meet Ricko's gaze. There weren't any words but the meaning of apology was there. Phoebe then scooted over for Ricko to sit next to her.

_Your eyes whisper, "We don't need beginnings or endings."_

_What kind of memories do I have to search for that will reach deep into my heart?_

"So what really happened?" Ricko asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, once upon a time, you, Misa, and I were blessed or perhaps cursed with these so called gifts…" Phoebe started. At the same time the memories of the times when the three of them were inseparable flooded her mind.

_The days that you said were too long seemed to like a dream that lasted just one night._

_I can't believe that it is coming to an end; it is too early to wake up._

---

Misa stood before a vast sea of water. In a distant there was a shadowy figure just above the water. Misa squinted her eyes to see who the silhouette belonged to.

There above the water stood a little girl. She was the same girl that sat beside Misa on the train and the girl that was on the swing set. It wasn't until now that Misa truly looked at the little girl. The reflection of the little girl did not lie beneath her feet on the water's surface but on the waters beneath Misa's feet.

"Who are you?" Misa asked.

The little girl looked up as her black hair brushed to the side of her face. Brown glassy eyes were evenly matched. The identical scar in the exact same place under the eye on the left cheek was more visible on the child's face. Misa could only stare back in disbelief.

"Remember," Misa's mirrored self softly said. Misa's mirrored self then looked down at her hand and dropped the sigay shell into the water.

Before her eyes, Misa could feel herself falling into the forgotten memories. Quickly passing her were the times she, Ricko, and Phoebe were happy, playing together in the Viridian forest. Games where Phoebe would chase after Misa and Ricko but then she would flop down on the grass exhausted and give up. Laughing together, Misa and Ricko would run back and would help Phoebe get back on her feet.

Another memory appeared before Misa's eyes. It was the time where Phoebe and Misa were walking along the beach. Occasionally, Misa would poke her tiny feet into the ocean waters while Phoebe watched the waves push back revealing the sparkling stones and shells underneath. Quickly, Phoebe grabbed hold of one of the tiny shells before the waves would come back and bury it in the sand. Both Misa and Phoebe awed the purple shell's beauty in simplicity.

"Here." Misa's eyes widen at Phoebe's gesture.

"I got it for you," Phoebe said with a warm smile as she handed it over to Misa.

Who would have thought those carefree innocent days would come to an end?

_Don't make the 1,000 nights disappear._

_I can't leave here just yet._

Immobilized by her returning memories, Misa could only watch the forgotten events relive itself before her. Even the unpleasant ones…

Slowly coming into focus, Misa was weakly lying on the floor with shattered glass all around her. Blood… It was her own blood that trickled down her left check. After the explosion that shattered the window a shard must have came in contact and broke open Misa's skin. Beside her was Eefi, who was just only an Eevee at the time. Further away she saw Ricko, Phoebe, and her parent unconscious on the floor. Through the haze, Misa could see two shadows.

"Sapporo, what have we done?"

"Shut up, Naoko and just do the job!"

"You said no one would be here. No one was supposed to be hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I don't---"

"Hey! What did I just tell you? Don't you dare back out on me now!" Sapporo's threatening voice boomed as he towered over Naoko who defensively raised her hands to her face out of reflex. He then grinned in satisfaction of the feel of dominance. Sapporo then violently threw the wooden chairs around, rampaging through the house, clearly looking for something.

Regaining consciousness, Phoebe came to. Silently she stretched her arm forward to a Sapphire gem. At the touch the Sapphire glowed as it slowly disappeared.

"Where is it?" Sapporo bellowed as he crushed Misa's purple shell under his foot. Overwhelmed with fear, Misa began to whimper, unintentionally drawing Sapporo's attention.

"Well what do we have here? You will be my key. Tell me little girl, where is it?" Sapporo slowly yet angrily said casting down his yes on Misa who was paralyzed in trauma.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what _it _is and where _it_ is." Dissatisfied with the answer he received he shifted his eyes.

"You lie and then you will…"

"Sapporo, no!" Naoko yelled holding back Sapporo's arm. He easily broke free from Naoko's grasp.

"Tell me where it is kid, and I'll spare your life."

"But I…" Misa then felt Eefi nudge her elbow showing she was awake and ready.

"Eefi, Take Down!"

Sapporo quickly swatted Misa's Eevee before it could even attack with ease. Sirens could be heard from a distance.

"You were lucky this time kid but I'll back for what I came for. Next time you won't be so lucky." Sapporo scoffed kicking Misa's back before leaving.

Naoko stopped before Misa, wanting to undo all the damage she and Sapporo had caused. She reached out and was about to summon a healing spell but flinched when Sapporo tightly grabbed her wrist. The two of them fled the scene before they could ever be caught.

---

Blinking away her tears, Misa found herself back in the present, sitting on the park bench with her Espeon. In front of them was no longer the little girl but a Misdreavious.

"Please…Phoebe is…" before Muumuu could finish the scarlet beads around its neck fell to the ground as the ghost pokemon suddenly vanished.

---

_I'm merely a silent Sheherezade who can't move anyone's heart._

_No matter how many nights pass, I can't talk about even one love._

_I couldn't even get used to the warmth. Where did the bedtime story disappear to?_

_I wanted to at least remember your gentle words._

"After that you guys moved to Hoenn in hope to start a new life. So even if you had to forget the past at least you were out of harms way that was in Kanto. There's no reason to grow up in fear and be held in prison of the past," Phoebe said looking on the brighter side.

"But it isn't fair that you had to carry this alone," Ricko said turning towards Phoebe. She remained silent looking down at the ground.

'Crystals on the ground… My final role is approaching… "Phoebe sadly realized knowing that she was the only one that could see the crystals.

"Phoebe…" Ricko gently placed his hand on Phoebe's. Suddenly he saw the past, the present, and the future in that single moment. He withdrew his hand.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Phoebe asked not daring to look at Ricko's face.

_Don't make the 1,000 nights disappear. _

_I stand up to walk a lonely path._

"It's not going to happen because I'll be here with you."

"But for how long?" Phoebe whispered as she watched the snowflakessoftly descend from the sky.

_I wanted to at least remember your gentle words,_

_Remember the 1,000 nights that disappeared in a single night…_

There were things she couldn't control and the dying azalea in her hand was one of them.

End of chapter ten

* * *

If you found this chapter confusing don't worry about it. It will all make sense later…hopefully. So Eefi, what did you get?

"I got… (Gasp) A R-A-R-E CANDY! Marichi? What's that ticking sound?"

I don't know I think it's coming from… (Looks down at the present in her hands...)

O.o O:O

Tick Tick Tick….BOOM!

X.x X:X

"Aah…I'm so dizzy like a remixin Utada Hikaru and M-flo's _Final Distance_…"

_Welcome aboard on the Global Astral Liner_

How did I end up on an airplane?"

I told you we're going to visit Johto soon.

"You did? Oh… I'm so dizzy! I can't tell which is future sight and which is insight.

I see Misa on the stage with her hand on the piano keys…a couple dance cheek to cheek on the ballroom floor. Why does it feel…so sad?

I see Bluenda juggling. Then there's Naoko on the rooftop with her back resting on the chimney. She seems to be thinking in deep thought...of someone.

There's green and then there's midori (green). What in the world is going on? Am I seeing two? So dizzy…"

You better rest before you hurt yourself. Yes, I am planning to use _Final Distance_ in my story but if you strongly feel I shouldn't use this song tell me and I won't use it. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another chapter before Christmas so in advance…

Joyeux Noel! Buonne Natale! Felize Navidad! Merry Christmas my friend!


	11. Shortbread Cookies

_Thank you Icy-chan for reviewing!_

Just thought I'd try writing a little Christmas drabble.

**Disclaimer: This is the eleventh chapter! By now I hope it's clear that I do not own Pokemon. **

**Chapter Eleven: Shortbread Cookies**

"Merry Christmas, Mitsuru!" Haruka gleefully exclaims as she and Yuuki entered the hospital room with a cheerful smile. Their happiness was contagious that he doesn't feel as weak.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Mitsuru ask sitting up and clearing his throat.

"We came to see you, silly!" Haruka chuckled as she handed Mitsuru a red package of shortbread cookies. He looks up to her bewildered.

"Buddy, it's Christmas! Go on, try them!" Yuuki then added with a gesture that they were safe to eat only to get an elbow to his ribs.

Haruka and Yuuki began to tell him the story behind the shortbread cookies. Occasionally they would burst out laughing but he could only chuckle along. It was one of those 'have to be there in order to get it'.

"She slips on the flour…"

"And then I burnt the third batch…"

On and on they went. He took a long look at Haruka then at Yuuki. Never had he ever seen her so happy. It was all true, not of it was false. But he wasn't jealous. All that really mattered was to see her truly happy. There were times it hurt but a part of him always felt that she deserved someone better than him. Even before he confessed his feelings to her he felt that she already had someone else in her heart, a feeling that someone else was her first love.

He looked down and opened the carefully wrapped gift. The cookies weren't perfect but that didn't matter. Some were burnt around the edges, some were too pale, and then there were the ones that turned out just fine. He could see the love that went into making the pastry. That was probably the secret ingredient. A faint smile came across his face as he took one of the cookies out of the red package.

"How is it?" Haruka asked while she watched Mitsuru take a bite.

"It's sweet," he replied. It was sweet just like his first love.

End of chapter

* * *

"That was just a drabble so naturally it's short."

That's right, Eefi. This is probably the closest I've ever made Haruka in character from the game. (Is it just me, or does May always say 'silly' in the game?)

"I don't know. How can you tell? All they ever say is '… … … … …'"

By the way, this wasn't the chapter about green and midori. I guess you could say this was just a little Christmas Special Eddition. Merry Christmas everyone!


	12. Au Revoir

_This chapter is a submission for the fanfic challenge at LJ._

**Disclaimer: Refer to disclaimer in chapter eight.**

**Chapter Twelve: Au Revoir**

Letting out a heavy sigh, the street performer seated herself up on to the thatched roof top. She adjusted her body to press her back against the cool red sponge-like bricks of the chimney. The cool brisk air caused the girl to shiver while the straw would occasionally prick her skin. Glancing up she could see the clear sky full of twinkling stars. Naoko could only ponder in thought of when was the last time she took the time to appreciate nature's beauty from up above. Yet the sound of pitter-patter could be heard and her brows knitted into a frown at first. When she looked down her eyes soften.

"One, two, three, one, two, and three…" the brunette in the black dress murmured to herself as she juggled a cascade of three balls. One by one the ball would fall into her hand and then be tossed up again into the air in a steady rhythm. It was only until she heard a distant stir she began to falter. Tension and nervousness coursed through her veins and soon enough the three colored balls fell and hit the ground with a soft thud. Quickly Bluenda whipped around only to see Naoko reply with an apologetic grin.

"You're getting better," Naoko said hoping Bluenda wasn't too upset.

"Thanks, I've been practicing all day. Well, I guess I'll just start over and try again," Bluenda merely replied showing that she was not at all mad.

Naoko sat quietly as she watched Bluenda go back to her practice. She admired how much patient her partner had and could easily pick herself up when she fell. Sometimes she would envy at how independent Bluenda was. Though the thought sadden Naoko when she realized her life could have turned out differently as well as for someone she mournfully missed from her past.

* * *

"Didn't even get the job done…" growled a man who concealed himself in the shadows at a safe distant from all the police cruisers surrounding the house with a shattered broken glass window. 

"Sapporo…I don't want to do this anymore. How can we keep living like this if other people are going to suffer at our expense?" Naoko questioned. She cringed remembering the sight of devastation. Turning around Naoko tried to meet his gaze. Without warning she turned away with a hand on her cheek.

"Pack your things. We're moving to Johto first thing in the morning," Sapporo ordered with an emotionless tone.

"But can't I say good-bye to my family and friends?" Naoko pleaded. She got her answer a moment later.

Of all the places in Johto, Naoko found herself in Goldenrod City. She walked gloomily behind Sapporo with one foot in front of the other and held with both hands a heavy brown suitcase. Her head was done and from the brim of her bowler hat, her face was hidden behind the cast shadow. Mindlessly she followed through the bustling street, feeling homesick to the stomach.

"Oof!" Naoko stumbled onto the ground after being bumped into a stranger out of the blue. Her suitcase lay stranded beside her.

"Ikiru, watch where you're going! Those sun stones aren't cheap! Are you even listening to me? The contest can't wait forever!" Naoko could hear a young woman scold from a distant.

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you all right?" Ikiru asked tenderly yet his voice was full of concern. Gently he helped Naoko get back on her feet and retrieved her suitcase with his other hand.

"Y-yes," Naoko choked out. She was shocked at the gentleman's kindness. Naoko could still hear the woman from a distance but this time she was giving out a sigh and Ikiru chose to ignore it. Her hand was still in his.

"Naoko! Must you be so clumsy? Hurry up!" Sapporo harshly spoke, grabbing Naoko by the shoulder. He snatched the suitcase out of Ikiru's hand in an instant. After she felt herself being pulled back and torn away from the gentleman's grasp, quickly her loneliness and shame returned to her side. Naoko looked away from Ikiru's gaze as her golden locks shielded her face from him. The expression of question, concern and worry on his face was unbearable to see.

Throughout the walk Naoko followed behind Sapporo once again in silence. They found residence at a run-down apartment. Looking up Naoko took in the sight of her new 'home'. Strangely enough it reflected her emotion. Gloomily she was with each passing moment. She turned to Sapporo only to see him devour some kind of liquid he kept in a small canister. In a way she felt relieved that for the rest of the day Sapporo would ignore Naoko's existence but she could never let her guard down.

Nightfall finally came and Sapporo was fast asleep. Carefully Naoko slipped out of the room as a glow of lights passed before her eyes. Desperately wanting to escape her reality she walked out onto the city street. She didn't care where her feet took her. All she wanted to do was get away from there and away from Sapporo.

Before she knew it Naoko had walked through route 35 and into the Relaxation Square National Park. Finally feeling the tiredness in her legs, Naoko seated herself onto one of the park benches. She buried her face into her hands wondering what to do with her life.

"What's a princess doing out here at this hour?" Ikiru teased from behind. Naoko could only smile slightly at his comment. She certainly didn't feel anything like the sort of fairy tale. It was then she noticed Ikiru didn't come alone. Beside him floated a round blue-ish purple creature with glowing white spores.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Ikiru and this is my companion Jumpluff at your service," Ikiru formally introduced giving a slight bow.

"Naoko, please to me you," Naoko replied feeling more and more comfortable in Ikiru's presence. He then took a seat beside Naoko on the park bench as Jumpluff continued to merrily float around the two.

The three of them looked up to the sky that held a blanket of a million stars. One could have easily lost themselves in their own world at some point. It truly was a sight at the panoramic view of the evening sky and the park.

"It's nice out here," Ikiru said breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is," Naoko agreed. 'It's nice not feeling lonely for a change,' she thought.

"Are you all right?" Ikiru asked catching Naoko off guard.

"Oh, yes of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Naoko replied a little too quickly. She gave a nervous laugh trying to hide any signs of being troubled. He decided not to challenge it.

"Oh, what happened to your arm?" Naoko asked turning her attention to the gnash on Ikiru's arm.

"Ah, it's nothing more then a flesh wound. The little monster that won the contest went wild," Ikiru explained.

"_Ol repth_," Naoko whispered as she stretched her hands over Ikiru's wound. White sparkling lights fell onto the injury. Before long the wound had closed up and was completely healed.

"You're studying the art of magic too?" Ikiru blurted out, barely holding in his excitement.

"I guess you could put it that way. I just get by being a street performer."

The two softly chatted away. Whatever the reason was, Naoko felt she could tell Ikiru anything. Perhaps it was the way he intently listen to her every word and occasionally nod in understanding. She felt like she existed and in a way, loved.

Eventually, Ikiru yawned about how late it was and Naoko would yawn back in agreement. They parted ways with an _au revoir_. It was a promising goodbye that they would meet each other again some time in the future.

Night after night, Naoko would carefully slip away from the sleeping shark to meet Ikiru and Jumpluff in the park. Each reunion built a stronger bond between them. Yet somehow the thought of this liberty seemed to slowly disappear as Naoko found it harder and harder to escape from Sapporo's grasp.

Until one night, it finally happened.

Naoko's feet were beating down onto the cobble stones of the street. The air was too thin to breathe. Her emotions were spilling over the edge. She dodged her way through the busy street of the vicinity of the city.

In the corner of her eye, Naoko noticed one of the front doors to one of the houses open. Immediately she turned her face away. Stepping out of the house, Ikiru was sweeping away the dust out. When he looked up he saw Naoko running by.

"Hey, Nao-," he stopped midway when he caught sight of the pain in her face as she passed by him. She continued to run away.

Literally exhausted emotionally and physically, Naoko collapsed onto the park grounds in front of the pond. Sobbing she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She jumped a little when she saw Ikiru's reflection behind hers in the waters of the pond.

"Please, Ikiru…don't look at me. Not like this…" Naoko voiced averting her eyes away from him. She couldn't stand to see him look at her the same way he did when Sapporo tore her away from him the day they first met.

"Tell me, what is the reason for your tears?" Ikiru asked putting a hand on Naoko's shoulder. She flinched and he caught it.

"You can heal others but you can't heal yourself?"

"Sapporo forbids it…He demoralized me…and stripped me away from my magic."

"Naoko!" Ikiru and Naoko got up and turned around hearing Sapporo's shout from a distant. She hesitated at first but took a step towards Sapporo's voice.

"Wait!" Naoko turned to see Ikiru's eyes searching for hers.

"You don't have to go back to him. There's no need to have your wings clipped when you can spread you wings and fly," Ikiru said as he entrusted Naoko with the broomstick that was in his hand.

"But I-"

"Don't worry, Jumpluff will go with you. I'll cover for you. But first…" Ikiru then placed a hand over the broomstick. He mumbled a couple of inaudible words causing shimmering lights to sink into the grains of wood in the broomstick. He then motioned Naoko to get going.

"But Ikiru…why?"

"Because," he leaned forward as his lips grazed her cheek. Ikiru then whispered three words into Naoko's ear that caused her to blush.

"Naoko!" Sapporo yelled in rage as he caught sight of the two. Summing up all her courage she quickly got on the broomstick and soon felt her feet lift off from the ground.

"Go, Naoko! Don't look back! _Au revoir_!" Ikiru waved with a sad smile as his two friends were drifting away from him.

With Jumpluff by her side they raised up towards the sky. Naoko strongly debated with herself if she should turn back or keep going and not let Ikiru's efforts go to a waste. Down below she could faintly hear the quarrel between Sapporo and Ikiru as she advanced away with great speed.

"Get out of my way! She belongs to me!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone! She's not property! She's a living breathing free woman!"

"Hmph! How chivalrous? Well, I guess it's like they say 'till death do us part'."

At the outskirts of route 36 Naoko's eyes widen but then glistened with tears. An icy-cold wind passed through her. She then felt the broomstick violently jerk about. The next thing she knew she was falling with Jumpluff frantically going after her. As she looked down, she could see the rooftop of one of the houses coming closer a little too quick. Tightly holding onto the broomstick she closed her eyes and braced herself. When she opened her eyes she found herself safely on the ground without a scratch. Shimmering lights danced around her while Jumpluff let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Naoko continued to watch Bluenda juggle the three balls in a trance. Jumpluff poked his head from behind gaining a gently pat on the head while the purple creaturelooked up towards Naoko with its tiny worried red beady eyes. 

"_Ikiru…**As long as we live, we keep you from dying your real death, which is being forgotten**_," Naoko softly said.

In another part of the town, a girl with short black hair and dark auburn streaks stood looking up at the sky through her bedroom window. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Misa wiped them away not understanding why she was suddenly engulfed with the feeling of grief.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Ok I think that's enough drama and trauma for one day.

2. "As long as we live, we keep you from dying your real death, which is being forgotten." – _After Your Death, Lisel Mueller_

"Anaylsis Synopsis!"

Today Eefi and I will discuss some of the underlying tone in this chapter.

Let's see where to start? It's kind of ironic that Ikiru means _to live_. Sapporo is a name of some kind of liquor.

"It was on one of those menues they put in the corner of the table in a restaurant."

Symbolism is definitely in this chapter. Actually there's a lot of symbolism throughout this story. So where are the symbols in this chapter? Well, how about I let you guys guess away.

Hm… I never thought I'd touch on something serious like this. You'll notice in the beginning of Naoko's flashback she walked behind Sapporo. I tried to portray Sapporo as a dominating type of man who constantly puts down Naoko. Yes, it's sad but I have to show how much of a villain he is. The beginning of Naoko's flashback takes place right after the break in, in Misa's memory in chapter ten.

"So what were the words Ikiru whispered into Naoko's ear?"

You mean you don't know? I thought I made it obvious. _1-4-3_ Ok, so he didn't say it in numbers but if you've read chapter five and nine, you'll know what it means.

"I sure hope so."

About the juggling thing…did anybody see that episode in Joan of Arcadia 'Friday Night'? If not, then how about the riddle involving a man who crosses a bridge with all three of his boxes?

"What does a riddle have to do with this story?"

I'm getting to that Eefi. The riddle goes like this. A man is trying to cross a bridge with his three boxes. The bridge can only support 200 pounds. However each box weighs five pounds and the man weighs 190 pounds. So the man's weight and the weight of the three boxes will weigh to a total of 205 pounds. That's five pounds over the limit! Oh and by the way, the man can't just leave one box on one end and come back for it later. So how on earth does he make it to the other side with all his boxes?

"So you're saying he keeps one box in the air by juggling? I still don't know why you put that in the story."

Like I said, this chapter is full of symbolism. And like this riddle there's an underlying tone. Just as Ikiru's name means life so does the bridge. The boxes literally hold your feelings. That's why the man couldn't come back for one of them.

"Feelings like anger, love, pain, and loss?"

Yup, I like how they explained it in Joan of Arcadia. "_Everyone carries more weight then they can bear. So you juggle."_

Misa's appearance at the end of this chapter ties into the future chapter.

"Mostly likely it will be chapter 14."

Although there are three stories going on in this story, they all relate to each other in one way or another. Feel free to ask any questions regarding the story so far.


	13. Tell Me!

_This chapter is my response towards the fanfic contest at SPPF. **I have re-edited this! Be sure to read the changes or else you'll be even more confused later!**_

"Well… maybe not but this chapter does explain some things."

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Pokemon or anything of the sort. Also, I do not own the song "Decay" by Rie Fu. (I will only be using the English sections of the song since I do not know any Japanese.)**

Chapter Thirteen: Tell Me!

Stepping out of the house and onto the open path, Haruka pondered in thought. Her mind was going in circles as she persisted to unsolved the puzzling mystery upon awakening.

"It's not like Masato to pull a stunt like that. Besides, it was too soft of be a marshmallow," Haruka thought as she put a finger to her lips.

"But then there was that gentle tug on my ring finger. It was like the time when I was with Yuuki at the Moonlight festival. And then there's this," Haruka looked down at her hand where she held a red bandana that she found magically bound to her foot when she awoke. It was identical to the bandana in her dream.

She then noticed the door to her next door neighbor's house open. Out walked a boy with white hair in a school uniform. The morning sunrise barely touched the top of his silvery white hair. He turned back to the door and stretched out a strong arm to turn the key. Upon seeing Yuuki, Haruka quickly turned her back to him.

'What am I doing? Why did I turn away so quickly?' Haruka's mind raced. Fluttering wings where rapidly beating inside her chest.

'This morning when I felt the slight pressure on my lips and the tug on my ring finger, Yuuki's face first came to mind. Could it have really been Yuuki?'

"Haruka, are you ok?" Yuuki asked from behind with a voice full of genuine concern. Haruka slightly jumped, forgetting that Yuuki was at her back.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry about me," Haruka quickly assured, facing Yuuki. He remained silent for a while but then she notice Yuuki open his mouth and was about to say something. Yet nothing came and he turned away.

"Eh?" Haruka asked completely bewildered.

"It's nothing. We better hurry or we'll be late for school," Yuuki answered as he began to walk.

_You could've said a word but you turned away._

_Why do you always act such a passive way?_

_Now don't you ever think that I would suck up to you,_

_But I still believe in you._

-

Haruka puffed up her cheeks in defeat.

'I don't want to force him but it sure sounded important. At any rate I better go or else I'll be late for class,' Haruka thought after letting out a sigh. She could hear two familiar voices around the corner but decided to ignore it and get away with her long strides to her destination in the opposite direction.

-

"It's ok, Bluenda. I'm not mad."

"But even so…"

Phoebe placed a hand on Bluenda's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"We should not dwell in the past but rather focus on the future. Does she know?"

"You mean Naoko? No, she doesn't know. But how did you know?"

Phoebe let out a sigh as she leaned back against the wall of the corridor.

"When I erased Misa and Ricko's memories I also took their powers. That's how I know."

"Do you still have their powers?"

"No, once I had arrived in Hoenn to play my role just as you have, their powers began to fade away from me. The closer I got to them, the more they gained back. It's almost like they took them back without even knowing it."

"I see… So, are you ready for the end of all this?" Bluenda asked which was followed by an awkward silence.

"I…"

_Ping Ping_

"That's the warning bell. I guess I'll see you later, Phoebe," Bluenda said as they parted ways. Phoebe waved back though she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Bluenda again for what it meant…

-

"What! Shuu, are you crazy!" Misa barked. Shuu on the other hand just ignored Misa's presence.

"Hmph, pay no attention to that scrawny little girl over there," Shuu remarked with a smirk, knowing he was getting on Misa's nerves. He then ran his fingers through his green hair in a casual manner.

"I'm not scrawny and I'm not little! Why do you always do that thing with your hair? Do you have dandruff or something? Is that why you wear light colored clothes?" Misa interrogated hoping to make a successfully comeback.

"No, I do it just to annoy you," Shuu replied with a smirk that showed Misa's efforts had no effect on him.

"Alright, I'll do it," Naoko surrendered. Her voice was a touch more on the serious side.

"You can't be serious, Naoko?" Misa objected.

"Relax Misa. The spell will be on me not you," Shuu scoffed.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Misa mumbled.

"Before I cast this spell, I need to know what exactly are your intentions." Naoko asked with an unreadable expression.

"I want to know… what it feels like to…" Shuu trailed off into silence.

Misa looked up to his shadowed face. She noticed the tension on his shoulders and his tight fists. Not being able to understand his posture Misa tried to tap into his feelings but her concentration was interrupted by Naoko's voice.

"I understand…This will be good for the both of you so I shall grant your request. _Miu Lei_!" Naoko said as she extended her index finger to Shuu's heart. From her finger tips a warm pink glow sinked into Shuu's skin. After the casting of the spell was complete, Misa and Naoko waited for the results.

"Forgive me for my rude behavior Miss Hajima. Might I ask for a second chance?" Shuu asked taking hold of Misa's right hand and bringing it to his lips. Immediately getting the chills, Misa swatted Shuu away in disgust while Naoko burst out laughing.

"Naoko, this isn't funny! Shuu was always scary but now he's just freaky! Change him back! Change him back!" Misa whined while running away from Shuu.

"Oh relax…The spell will wear off in a couple of hours," Naoko said giggling.

"Naoko!"

-

"Hey, Misa what's the matter?" Ricko asked his sister over his shoulder while Misa hid behind his back. She shivered at the sight of Shuu.

"The next one on one battle will be Misa against Shuu," the pokémon battle student teacher announced.

"No…" Misa silently cried clinging onto her brother's back.

"Misa, cut that out! You can take down Shuu anytime and since when do you cling? It's embarrassing," Ricko stated prying Misa off his back.

"Since that new girl, Naoko, started to mess with people's feelings…" Misa answered while walking to her side of the battle field.

"Alright Delcatty, Let's win this!" Shuu exclaimed while sending out a gorgeously well groomed Delcatty.

"Like that will ever happen! Eefi, don't let me down!" Misa called forth her Espeon who happily hopped forward, ready for battle.

"Delcatty, start things off with Blizzard!" Shuu ordered. His Delcatty took a deep breath before unleashing a blast of an icy cold wind. As clumps of snow and ice hit Eefi's fur together, Misa could feel her body freeze to a point of numbness like on a cold winter night.

"Eefi use Return!" Misa commanded while shielding herself from the snow and sharp ice. Without a second thought Eefi find of Delcatty's attack and sent him to skid on the ground with an unavoidable emotional force.

"Delcatty, make a come back with Shock Wave!" Immediately Delcatty let out an intimidating growl before emitting an electrical wave on Misa's Espeon.

"Oh no, Eefi! Misa!" Ricko breathed, realizing what this would mean.

'I can't move! How much more can Eefi battle if she's paralyzed? Wait a minute! Eefi use psychic!' Misa commanded through her thoughts.

Catching the eager command in her head, Eefi flashed a cold icy glare at Delcatty that was followed be a current of another invisible force. Delcatty took a few steps back after the hit of the attack.

"Shake it off Delcatty and use Iron Tail!" Shuu commanded.

"Eefi, get out of-" Misa was cut short when she felt pain of electricity serge though her muscles and bones. Misa could only stare in horror at the gleaming white tail through Eefi's eyes.

"That's going to leave a mark," Ricko said as he watched Delcatty's Iron Tail being brought down on Misa's Espeon. He then noticed a sort of dazed look on Misa and Eefi.

'Shuu? You may not see it now but we do care about you.'

"Thunder!" Shuu called forth. Still unable to move, jolts of pain went through Eefi and Misa.

'I know you're lonely. Isn't that why you pick on others like that?'

"Now freeze them, Delcatty!" The purple feline took another deep breath and breathed another icy cold blast on the opposing team. A howl escaped Eefi as she struggled to stand.

"Where's a red flute when you need one?" Ricko growled as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Delcatty, use Iron Tail again!" Delcatty obeyed by starting off with a run. As he approached the immobilized charmed Espeon, Delcatty's tail began to glow brighter with each step.

'I'm sorry I didn't sense it sooner.'

Right before Eefi, Delcatty leaped high into the air with his tail held above his head. Yet Eefi still stood there head strong showing no fear.

'Learn to be kind, Shuu. You will see that we are not as different from each other.'

Finally finding the red flute, Ricko quickly blew into it. The pitch sounded through Eefi and Misa's ears, bringing them out of the charmed state and ended Misa's transmission. On the other hand, it didn't stop Delcatty's Iron Tail being brought down upon Eefi. The distance between the attacker and the receiver shorten with each passing moment. Misa tried to get Eefi to move but the electrical jolts still held Eefi captive. Eefi shut her eyes and braced herself when she saw the gleaming white flash before her eyes.

"Times up!" the student teacher interrupted. The flash on Delcatty's tail disappeared and Eefi just felt a tickling brush across her face. A sigh of relief was sounded throughout the battle field.

"I understand and thank you, Misa," Shuu whispered under his breath.

On the other side of the battle field, Misa collapsed down to her knees while Eefi leaped into her lap. Misa affectionately patted Eefi's head on a job well done. They were both literally exhausted.

"Misa! Eefi! Are you ok?" Ricko frantically rushed to them.

"I'm fine. I just need to take Eefi to the pokémon center," Misa answered weakly.

"That won't be necessary," Naoko said behind the two siblings. She walked over to where Eefi lay. Whispering a couple of words Eefi's battle wounds began to fade away. Misa's Espeon let out a happy purr that earned a grin on everyone's face.

"You've planned this all along," Misa said to Naoko, the words rolling of her tongue a little bit harder then she intended.

"Yes, I knew that you were an empath from the start. You wanted to help Shuu and you did."

"But how did you know all this?" Ricko asked beating Misa to the question.

"Looks like you have powers too. You have the power to see time. How do I know this you ask? It's because you don't have a strong grasp on your power yet. So it leaks out like radiation," Naoko explained.

Misa looked down at her body. She noticed that there wasn't a single sign of being in battle. The last time she battled synchronized with Eefi, she took a longer time to recover then her Espeon.

"I was using support magic when you battled. Had I not, you would be in a much more critical condition." Naoko further explained.

"Critical? Critical as in comatose?" Ricko questioned with worry.

"Perhaps… but in a worse case scenario it could also have been death," Naoko stated blankly. With plastered white faces Misa and Ricko remained silent.

"Ah, but don't worry! All you have to do is learn to control your power and not be so reckless in battle. Cheer up you two!" Naoko chirped.

"That…" Misa mumbled to her brother.

"…was the weirdest mood swing I've ever seen," Ricko whispered back, continuing his sister's sentence. Misa could only nod her head in agreement.

_Ping Ping_

"That marks the end this class. See you guys later," Misa said before running off. Ricko waved good-bye to his sister but remained quiet.

"What you said about my sister… I knew it was quite possible but I didn't want to believe that she could die with the power she possessed," Ricko stated without turning his head towards Naoko.

"Yeah, it brings a new reality to hear it from someone else…"

"Naoko?" Ricko turned and faced Naoko after catching the sadness in her voice.

"Sorry, I must be going," Naoko said before dashing off and leaving Ricko all alone.

"… Did I say something out of place?" Ricko asked to himself.

-

"Hey Yuuki!" Mitsuru greeted the white haired companion. However Yuuki continued to stare at the fresh cherry blossoms on the sakura tree.

"What am I going to do?" Yuuki groaned while dragging his right hand down his face.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Mitsuru asked with a sly grin.

"What! How did you know I kissed Haruka?" Yuuki shot back but Mitsuru only chuckled in response.

"You don't need to be an empath like Misa to see these kinds of things. When you're sick and stuck in bed at the hospital for months, all you can do is watch a person's expression to know what's going on in the outside world," Mitsuru said as she scratched his head.

"I see…"

"She doesn't know of your feelings does she?"

"Probably not…"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"It's easier said then done, Mitsuru."

"Not really, when I told her my feelings she turned me down because she had strong feelings for someone else. I think that person was you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be! Sure it hurt but it's better then living a lie. You know you're just complicating things by hesitating."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Well, Yuuki, while you sort these things out I'm going to deliver these text books to the school library."

"Need a hand?"

"Nay, I'll be fine. I need the exercise anyways. Thanks for the offer and see you later, Yuuki!"

"See you!" Yuuki called back, watching his friend walk away from there with a pile of books in Mitsuru's hands.

-

"What was he going to say?" Haruka thought as she weakly pulled the numerous text books out from her locker and stuffed them into her school bag. Seeing that there was nothing else she needed, Haruka closed her locker and was ready to face the weekend. She jumped when she found Shuu starring at her with a sly grin, leaning right beside Haruka's locker.

"Shuu? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked trying to cover up the shock that was written all over her face.

"Hmph, surprise to see me? How disappointing…" Shuu said while running his fingers through his well groomed glistening green hair. He lifted himself off the lockers and stood rather too close to Haruka.

"Oh, how so?" Haruka's voice squeaked while she took a step back.

"Well… I would have thought you would at least be delighted to see me," Shuu answered, taking a step towards Haruka, forcing her to back into the closed locker doors.

"But…" Shuu then planted hands flat on the lockers on either side of Haruka, preventing any way of escape.

"I just can't seem to take my eyes off you," Shuu said under his breath.

Haruka could only tremble beneath Shuu. The memory of the traumatic night in the alley way flashed before her sapphire eyes. Finding the strength return to her hands, Haruka forcefully pushed Shuu away. The force had taken Shuu off guard since he lost his balance.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru was walking down the hallway. The chalk dust from the classrooms seeped under the door and floated upwards to tickle his nose. Mitsuru stopped to surrender to a sneeze. What he didn't notice was Shuu backing into him, causing Mitsuru's books to fly up while Shuu tripped over him.

"Hey, what were you're going! Ow!" Shuu whined as gravity acted on the sharply ends of the books to land on him.

"Mitsuru, are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Haruka asked, rushing to his side and helping him up.

"Hey, I was the one that got hit by these fat books!" Shuu complained only to be completely ignored.

"No, I'm ok. It's only chalk dust and allergies. I'll be fine. By the way, I saw Yuuki outside. He said he was waiting. I guess you better go catch up to him," Mitsuru said giving her a wink while he gathered his books.

"I guess I should. See you later Mitsuru!" Haruka said waving a goodbye as both of them walked away from there. All alone and left behind, Shuu dusted himself off and regained his composure.

"Aw… that's too bad. You were just so close," a feminine voice came from behind.

"It doesn't matter, Bluenda," Shuu scoffed over his should to the girl.

"So how are you doing?" Shuu asked leaning closely to the long haired brunette. He titled her chin to meet his gaze. Bluenda just walked away from there, leaving Shuu a red welting hand imprint on Shuu's face.

-

"Yuuki!" Haruka called getting his attention from a closing distance.

"Mitsuru said you were waiting."

"Haruka, I've been meaning to tell you that I…"

Haruka looked up to him with anticipation.

_I was waiting for you to stand up to it._

_What are you waiting for?_

"No, it's nothing," he said. For a moment Haruka's face formed a questionable look.

"It's a long walk to Littleroot. We better get going," Yuuki said turning towards the road home.

Haruka could only look on with wonder. She decided not to press on it and just follow Yuuki. Yet in a way she knew what he was going to say and that was enough for now.

_You could've said a word but you turned away._

_Why do you always act such a passive way?_

_Now don't you ever think that I would such up to you,_

_But I still believe in you._

End of chapter thirteen.

Well… I think this version of the chapter fits more into the storyline.

"Sure does."

So Eefi, how about we get back into the grove with a future sight insight?

"Next time on 'Go!' a formal ball is being held. There's music and dancing… Misa's even playing a number on the piano! Despite all the positive vibe happening indoors, Phoebe separates herself to the outdoor gardens. Sitting under a vast gazebo, Phoebe reflects on the time she has left. She tries to convince herself not get attach to anyone to make things easier for her. But then Ricko shows up and confuses her decision. Whatever will she do?"


	14. This Dance Shall Be My Last Chance

_**STOP! If you haven't read the re-edited version of chapter 13 "Tell Me" do that now before you forget! I've added a chunk of the main plot in the middle.**_

_Icy-chan- Thank you for the suggestions! They've really helped._

_Kanta- It's nice to know that others, including you, enjoys the fiction I've written. I'm also glad that you were able to pick up on the little hints I've dropped throughout the story. Yes, I could have put this story under mystery but then genre keeps changing a bit too often. One minute it's mystery, then romance, then angst, then horror…so I just keep it at general for the most part._

_Oranges 'n Onions/All Drifty- Thanks for the review(s)! I'm sorry that I'm not continuing "I Think It's Love Actually"…for now. Chances are I will, but I honestly don't know how to continue it…for now._

_As you all know, I do not own Pokemon or the song "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru. Credits for the English translated lyrics go to Icy-chan and Sandoishi! _

_OK, now onward to what you really want to read:_

**Chapter Fourteen "This Dance Shall Be My Last Chance"**

The rain continued to fall. However, to Phoebe it complimented her mood. She looked back to the people under the brightly lit ball with longing eyes. With their formal gowns they danced so lively and happily. Phoebe couldn't stand it anymore that she separated herself from them and fled to the dark gazebo in the gardens. She rested her back against the cold columns with vines of bleeding hearts and pink roses of sympathy and grace.

"Heaven, cry for me," Phoebe whispered. She could still hear the rain fall in a comforting voice through the trees.

Time was not being kind to her. In fact, time was of the essence. Phoebe knew how true that was. She was almost afraid to even look at the ground and see the crystals shine brighter with each passing moment.

"Perhaps if I stay away from everyone it won't hurt so much when I leave," Phoebe thought to herself as she watched the droplets of rain distort her image on the shinning waters.

"Phoebe?"

She jumped slightly at the touch on her shoulder. When she looked up her eyes were met with playful yet concerned brown eyes. The owner of those eyes offered an apologetic smile.

"Ricko, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere in the ball so I thought I'd try my luck here. And here you are, safe from the rain," Ricko answered that was followed by a short nervous laugh. The lively music began to die down.

At the heart of the ball, Misa seated herself on the piano bench with her fingers positioned over the glistening black and white keys. Getting over her nervousness, she took a deep breath and began to play the first chords of the melody. Her voice started to sing its song, while she played the score onto the keys of the piano.

_Even though I worry about it, I can not ask_

_I'm tired of swimming, even you've become silent._

Ricko offered his hand out to Phoebe. She looked up to his pleading eyes not knowing what to do. Hesitantly, she placed her hands in his.

_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us_

_Again, just a little more distance_

'I feel so nervous but there's something else I feel,' Misa thought.

_We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going baby_

_If you don't feel the same way then tell me_

_Even if your principle is not to try_

_It's alright to try a little_

With one hand on her hip and his other hand tenderly holding her hand, Ricko held Phoebe close but in a respectable way. They took a step to the left then to the right. Their steps mirrored each other's movement into a graceful waltz. Glassy eyes were locked but something inside still separated them apart.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Believe in us together through the distance_

"I feel so uncertain but I don't even know why," Misa further thought to herself as she continued to play the song on the piano.

_Now is the time_

_We can start over_

_Because I don't want to be alone_

_One day, even the distance_

_Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it_

_Because after all, I wanna be with you_

Ricko led Phoebe away into a turn. Her charismatic movement caused her dazzling dress to shimmer in the light. Phoebe came back to him, closer. They danced so lightly that their feet barely grazed the floor but their hearts were heavily weighted.

_Can a single word hurt this much?_

_Teach me loneliness and then come back to me_

"I feel that there are more people I want to protect. But sometimes I feel like it's all out of my hands," the emotions of someone floods into Misa's mind.

_When you can't protect me keep on trying baby_

_It's not as I promised but trust me_

_My principle is not to try but_

_I would do it for you_

Phoebe and Ricko danced cheek to cheek. It all seemed like a dream, a very happy dream. If only such a dream could last forever.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Fix your eyes on us through the distance_

_Now is the time_

_We can start over_

_Because I don't want to be alone_

_I want to tell you with words_

Ricko reluctantly pulled away to see Phoebe's face. She looked at him as if this was the last time she'd ever see him again. Unable to strictly stay with her decision earlier, she painfully averted her gaze. But Ricko gently lifted her chin and slowly narrowed the gap between them. He hesitantly stopped before her lips while Phoebe could feel his soft breath against her lips.

Unexpectedly, Phoebe pushed away from Ricko. She looked down shaking her head from side to side.

"I can't…I can't…" she choked out, slowly pulling away from Ricko's touch.

"Phoebe," Ricko softly called but she turned away from him and ran out of the sheltered gazebo and into the pouring rain.

_I wanna be with you now_

_One day, even the distance_

_I'll be able to embrace_

_We should stay together_

_After all, I need to be with you_

The song Misa played ended on a sad note. She got up from the piano and bowed to her applaud keeping her face hidden in the shadow. Quickly getting off stage Misa wiped away the sorrowful tears before anyone caught sight of it.

"I've played this song so many times. Not once did I ever shed a tear. So why is this happening now?" Misa pondered.

The raindrops fell against Phoebe's skin, trying to provide a comforting hand. But rain was just rain. It would never be enough to drown out the remorse she felt.

"I can't…I can't be in love with you, Ricko" Phoebe silently confessed as she cried in the cold rain.

**End of Chapter**

"Um… Isn't she in love with Ricko, Marichi?"

Work with me Eefi. It's one of those _I love you but I don't want to admit it_ kind of scenario.

"Aa…so basically Phoebe's in denial and is trying to fool herself?"

Yes, pretty much.

I know the song didn't really seem to match this time and I apologize for that. Later in the story I hope you'll be able to see that this song/chapter foretells what will happen in the future chapter.

"Hey, you just defeated my whole purpose!"

Well, I still have to figure out what I'm going to do in the very next chapter.

"Yes, you have the last couple of chapters planned out, but how exactly are you going to get there?"

Oy, this is going nowhere.

Anyways, if there's something specific you'd like me to touch on, like some sort of line or theme, let me know and I'll try to fit it somewhere in the next chapter.


	15. No Turning Back

"Hello! This is Eefi-chan, at your service. I'll be hosting this chapter since Marichi is busy with all those things that are probably listed in her LJ. Anyways, I'm here to _ruin her reputation, _I mean substitute for her.

Thank you for all your support with your reviews. They are very much appreciated!"

**Chapter 15: No Turning Back**

The girl with the long brown hair groggily went up the old stairs of the cabin. Her pink balloon-like companion floated and hopped up the stairs by her side, mirroring her tired expression.

"We didn't make a lot of money with today's performance. Guess I'll need more training," Bluenda said optimistically. Her Jigglypuff nodded happily in agreement.

Bluenda continued her way to her room. She slowly shifted her weight, careful not to let the floor boards groan beneath her feet. She sighed at her accomplishment of not disturbing anyone's slumber. Bluenda then padded her way through the hallway but stopped when she heard noises of restlessness coming from Naoko's room. Again, careful not to make the door loudly crack open, Bluenda peered into Naoko's room through the narrow slit opening. The poor girl was tossing in her sleep.

"No! Sapporo don't! Stop! Please! No you can't! No! Ikiru!" Naoko began to sob with tormented tears streaming down her cheeks in the moonlight.

Bluenda quietly closed the door. She sunk down to her knees and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Bluenda whispered her apology.

* * *

The boy's body was bounded by the limitations of vines and tree branches. He continued to call out to her, trying to get her away from that man. She turned her head towards him and whispered the words that he could not hear yet pierce his heart. She turned back to the man and closed her eyes. She acted as if she were willing to accept whatever was to be brought down upon her. The man placed his hand over the girl's heart and spoke in an incantation. A white flash appeared under his palm. The boy continued to scream the girl's name as he watched her slowly fall. 

"Phoebe!" Ricko gasped. He panted heavily in cold sweat, realizing that he was having what only seemed to be a nightmare.

In the opposite room, Misa looked at herself in the mirror. She put down the brush with a satisfied grin. Her shorten black hair glistened in the warm sunlight.

"Misa! Ricko! Hurry up or you'll late for school!" called their mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," Misa called back. She quickly grabbed her bag and hurried down.

"Mm, that smells delicious!" Misa said as she waltzes into the kitchen.

"Hey, Misa where's Ricko?" her mother questioned while multitasking with the morning breakfasts.

"I think he's still in his room. You know how he is in the morning," Misa said carelessly, sticking a piece her pancake into her mouth.

"What about me in the mornings?" Ricko haunted into Misa's ear. Her pancake nearly went the wrong way.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me like that? You almost made me chock on my pancake that time!"

"Misa, you are just too easy! It's no wonder Shuu and the others tease you," Ricko said, chuckling to himself.

"That's it! I'm not waiting for you today!" Misa exclaimed.

She got up from her chair and stormed out of the kitchen. Misa grabbed the cold door knob and was just about to open the door but stopped.

"Ricko, hurry up or we'll be late for school," Misa called out over her shoulder. She paused for a moment before walking out the door.

"Ricko, you should really be a lot nicer to your sister," his mother scolded.

"I know," Ricko answered in contemplation.

"Ricko, is there something else that's bothering you?"

He was taken back at his mother's sudden words. But he smiled realizing that Misa must have naturally obtained her ability from their mother.

"No, it's just a bad dream. Anyways, I better get going. Misa's probably waiting for me in transit. Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious," Ricko said as he got up and slung his school bag over his shoulder. He gave a quick peck on his mother's cheek before leaving.

Alone in the kitchen, Mrs. Hajima half smiled to herself, a sting of worry lingered by her side. Silently, she prayed that everything will be alright.

* * *

"Misa!" 

Misa's ears picked up on the sound of her name through the bustle of the subway station. She straightens her posture and lengthens her neck.

"Haruka-chan!" Misa chirped, hoping her friend would notice the difference in herself.

"I hope our marks are finally posted up. I really want to know what I got," Haruka said with fire in her eyes.

Misa sulked in disappointment but quickly recovered.

"Don't worry! Your term paper on 'The Beauty Of Pokemon' was really good," Misa said, "By the way, where's Yuuki?"

"I don't know. He's probably running late again."

The two girls looked at each other with the same thought on their mind.

"Men," they said in one breath as they stepped onto the train.

* * *

"Women," Ricko and Yuuki breathed. They flopped down to the vacant seat in the train; thankful that they just made it on time to catch the train. 

"It's not my fault that my alarm didn't work," Yuuki groaned.

"You did remember to set it, right?" Ricko asked in a joking manner. Yuuki remained silent.

"Whatever will Haruka do with a guy like you?" Ricko teased.

"You know, I can understand why Misa just left you behind," Yuuki said in a dark tone.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ricko quickly said with a nervous laugh.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you, did you ever live in Johto? I was wondering if that's where you got your Quilava."

"Actually, we've been all over the place. We used to live in Kanto but then stuff happened. So we then moved to Johto but then stuffed happened again and here we are today. But yeah, I got Inferno when we lived in Johto."

"I see," was all Yuuki responded with. Although he couldn't exactly grasp what Ricko meant by "stuff happened" but decided to leave it as it is. It seemed like a delicate subject for Ricko.

* * *

Misa grinned victoriously down at her brother from the stairwell. 

"You're late!" she taunted.

"Your watch is ahead by ten minutes. The bell hasn't rung yet," he stated.

"Misa, where's Haruka-chan?" Yuuki asked.

"She's in the classroom with Mitsuru-kun."

"Kun?" Ricko's eye twitched but Misa chose to ignore it.

"Thanks," and with that Yuuki trotted away into the classroom. For the second time Misa sulked in disappointment.

"Misa, you're being unreasonable," Ricko said as he too went on his way to the classroom. Misa sighed in defeat and followed after her brother.

Stepping into the classroom, Ricko's eyes darted around naturally in search for someone, a certain girl with short black hair and pink tropical flowers over her ears. His eyes fell upon an empty desk.

"Maybe she's just running late," his sister said, trying to keep him optimistic.

He turned back to the hallway only to bump into a person in a hurry.

"For goodness sake! The bell isn't going to ring for another five minutes!" Ricko said impatiently while he got up from the linoleum floor. He gasped to see that it was Phoebe.

"Phoebe! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I-I-I'm sorry!" Ricko yelped.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe whispered avoiding eye contact with him. She pushed past him but stopped when Ricko grabbed hold of her hand.

"We...we should talk."

"Later, ok?"

He still wouldn't let go.

"Later at break," she finally said. He nodded his agreement. Together they hurried back to class before the bell was just about to ring any minute.

* * *

Misa peered out of the window in the hallway. Down below under the cherry blossoms she could see her brother and Phoebe. She couldn't help but feel nervous for both of them. 

"Misa?"

She jumped not realizing that she had company.

"Sorry, you look a little bit worried," Mitsuru remarked.

"Oh no, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The boy with messy green hair and the girl with the short black and red streaked hair looked out together. They could see at a distance Haruka and Yuuki chatting away as they walked down the school path.

"I'm glad she's happy."

"Mitsuru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be in Yuuki's place?"

"Sometimes, but that's kind of ill-wishing."

"How so?"

He paused for a moment.

"Let's just say it's hard to let go of your first love. But you see, because of that very opinion it cost me my chance with her. My love for her was rather one-sided. It was a very selfish type of love. But Yuuki's love for her is selfless. I can't blame her for falling in love with him without even knowing it."

"So…what now?"

"I'll continue to watch over her like we are now. Seeing her happy with him is enough for me to know she is in good hands."

"That sounds kind of scary…"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I'll still love her and just be happy like a dandelion seed that brushes against her skin accidentally."

There was a small silence between Misa and Mitsuru.

"Haruka's lucky to have you and Yuuki love her so much," the words slipping under her breath.

"Ricko and Phoebe are lucky to have you too," Mitsuru mirrored her words. He started to leave his post but turned back to Misa.

"By the way, I like the hair cut. It suits you," Mitsuru complimented before going down the stairwell. She flushed at his remark and was barely able to hold her content inside.

"First compliment of the day," Misa cheered to herself.

* * *

Phoebe continued to avert her gaze from Ricko. Her heart pounded out of nervousness and embarrassment. 

"About last night, I'm sorry I put you in that situation," Ricko said.

"I should be the one saying sorry. It was immature of me to run off like that," Phoebe replied looking up to meet his gaze.

The expression on her face was the exact sorrowful and resentful face he saw in his dream. He shivered at the thought and tried to convince himself that it was just a dream.

"Don't excuse it Ricko. You had a premonition, didn't you?" The tone in Phoebe's voice changed to seriousness.

"I meant what I said at the park. I will protect you."

Phoebe sharply turned to him. Her eyes held a plea, a desperate cry for help.

"Can you protect me? Can you save me? Can you even tell me that all this is just a bad dream that will never happen? Can you even stand by my side at this ending?" Her voice quivered in fear while her eyes held a sliver of fading hope.

"Yes, I can and I will!"

And then all was lost for her.

"No, you won't. Didn't you see it? You couldn't protect me. You couldn't save me. You couldn't do anything!"

Ricko stared at her speechless. When was it that this divider split them like this? Surely there must be a reason why he could see the future. Why can't they see what is in front of them that's keeping them apart?

Under the cherry blossoms a Banette remorsefully looked at the will-o'-the-wisp before him.

* * *

Bluenda walked down the corridors of the school. She let out a sigh, releasing the stress off her chest. 

"Everyone is so uptight today," she said to herself.

Bluenda then noticed a familiar figure standing outside across the school. She cringed at the sight of the villain in all this.

The man stood with a threatening and intimidating posture. He was tall and high with pride. Only the dead wind could touch his raven hair. When his eyes carelessly graced hers, Bluenda felt as if someone had stepped over her grave.

Clenched fists, knuckles white, Bluenda would not flinch. She would not show fear. Fighting spirit was pulsating through her blood. A precluded battle between him entered her mind.

"We'll be ready for you. Just you wait. Just you wait, Sapporo!"

**End of Chapter 15**

Hey Eefi, we're you good Espeon while I was gone?

"Of course I was! Don't you trust me?"

I'll have to get back to you on that one.

"You're so mean!"

But thanks for subbing for me.

O-K! Just a couple of notes here:

The suffix 'kun' is used towards boys as a sort of term of endearment. Thinking in that sense, is where Ricko's overprotective mood subtly looms over that scene.

I was surprise to find the word will-o'-the-wisp in the dictionary. So just for the fun of it, it means a hope or aim that can never by fulfilled.

Hm...there was something else I was going to say. What was it? Ah yes, now I remember. Has anyone noticed those cluster glitches?


	16. Echoes

_I wouldn't say this is a filler since it's not at all random. Hopefully, you'll see it that way too…_

**Chapter Sixteen: Echoes**

The woman stood before the open window of the flower shop. The heavenly light casts its rays to surround her silhouette as she tended the white narcissus flower with her aged hands. The flower would neither lift its head to the warm light nor the woman's touch.

"Whatever is the matter? There's sunlight, fresh water, moist soil, and even fertilizer." The woman made a pout with her hands at her hips. The flower was quite mysterious but in need of care.

_Madame Hajima?_

The woman turned around only to see the other flowers in the shop. A grieving thorn poked her heart.

"Why?" she whispered to the narcissus. A gentle breeze passed through the window, stirring up a whiff from the honeysuckle to her nose.

"Such a sweet scent would envy the deceased." Mrs. Hajima laughed half-heartedly at her remark as she walked down the rows of strong aromatic flowers. Dangling on the floor, a vine reached out and took hold of her by surprise. Mrs. Hajima barely had time to gasp as she fell backwards into a stranger's aid.

"Are you alright?"

_Madame Hajima?_

Mrs. Hajima spurred around to see a young girl with fairly long brown hair. Her angelic blue eyes were filled with genuine concern. Yet for a brief moment, Mrs. Hajima mistook the young girl as someone from her past.

"Are you alright?" the young girl repeated. Her question snapped the aged woman out of her dazed look to reality.

"Yes, and thank you, Bluenda," she replied as Bluenda pulled her up to her feet.

"So what brings you here? Anything I can help you with today?" Bluenda just gave her a warm smile. Again time captivated Mrs. Hajima in that moment.

"I was just doing some window shopping and just wanted to check up on things."

Mrs. Hajima gave a tiny smile in response. There was something about Bluenda that reminded her of a dear old friend.

Bluenda glanced around the shop filled with an assortment of flowers. She saw the cheerful baby's breath and carnations. The roses were pleasing to the eyes but the thorns said otherwise. Then her eyes fell upon the white orchids under the dark shadowed corner of the room. A frown crept upon her face at the sight. She then saw the narcissus at the window. Gently, she cradled the shy flower and whispered a couple of words inaudible to Mrs. Hajima. Bluenda then turned to Mrs. Hajima with a grin on her face.

"Well, everything seems to be ok. See you tomorrow Mrs. Hajima."

"You're going to Mt. Pyre too?"

"I'll be accompanying Naoko. Till wee meet again," Bluenda waved her goodbye from the door.

"Till we meet again," Mrs. Hajima said back but hung unto those last words. She looked back to the narcissus flower at the window. There the flower stood, tall with demanding pride, full of life. Mrs. Hajima's surprised gasp lead to a fit of laughter.

"Ikiru…she's just like Ikiru!"

Mrs. Hajima looked up to see a ghostly figure standing among the flowers of the shop. The figure had short brown hair that had a soft yet off the edge kind of look. His blue eyes showed no harm and gave her a calm and peaceful feeling. His crisp white shirt and slightly baggy jeans complimented his state of mind. The young man became aware of the pair of eyes on him. But he just welcomed the attention warmly.

Mrs. Hajima mirrored the smile from where she stood behind the cash register. In the back of her mind, she knew this was just an illusion at bay. It would not be long for her memories to appear before her.

"Madame Hajima, where do you want me to put these boxes of sun stones?"

"Ikiru, those are the prizes for the bug catching contest at the park. I'll need you to make a delivery by noon."

"No problem, I'll do it now! Consider the job done!" Ikiru bent down to pick up the box. He hesitated after underestimating the weight of the boxes.

"Do you need any help?" Mrs. Hajima asked after hearing the wining grunt.

"No, I got it all under control! By the way, I hope you like it here in Golden Rod City."

"You know, Ikiru, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't feel at home again."

Ikiru sheepishly grinned back at Mrs. Hajima. He looked up to her and gave a look that reminded Mrs. Hajima of her own son. The kind of look a child gives to his mother that pleads the silent question "_can I play outside, now_?"

Mrs. Hajima chuckled in dismissing Ikiru to get on with his task. She watched him walk out of the shop with the box in his hands. With one foot in front of the other, he wearily walked in a zigzag pattern trying to get his balance. Just as Mrs. Hajima was about to clip one of the stray decayed leaves, she heard a small yelp and a clamor of boxes. She quickly rushed to the door to see what had had happened.

There he was, Ikiru. He shook his head with a hand messaging a tender spot that the box had supposedly hit. Before him was a frail girl who was still trying to make sense of what had just happened. She timidly hid her face under her long brimmed hat.

"Hey, Ikiru, watch where you're going! Those sun stones are cheap! Are you even listening to me? The contest can't wait forever!" Mrs. Hajima called from the door frame of the shop. She was trying to snap Ikiru out of his confusion.

"I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?"

Mrs. Hajima refrained herself from laughing at the sudden change. Instead she mentally slapped her face as she leaned against the door frame. She watched the little prince help his princess to her feet. From then on, Mrs. Hajima knew who would always be on Ikiru's mind.

However, when Ikiru returned to the shop Mrs. Hajima had anticipated a more lively and happy expression on his face. Instead his eyes were clouded with worry. Mrs. Hajima patted the stool beside her and Ikiru understood. She didn't even have to ask for she knew her friend too well.

"Oh mon amie, what am I to do? I know she is hurting after the way her companion handled her. Misery loves company. In her case, it seems like her sun hasn't shined down on her fragile petals for years. Somehow I want to help her in falls, protect from her fears…"

"And love her till…"

"I was serious!" Ikiru quickly flashed a glare at Mrs. Hajima.

"I know," she then softens," and that's why I know everything will turn out just fine when your heart is in the right place."

"Vraiment?"

"Of course it's true!" she said while messing his brown hair, "besides the night is young! Take a breath of fresh air in the park, Ikiru. I hear this week will be evening filled with stars to see." Mrs. Hajima waltz around the shop, spritzing water on each upturned faces of the flowers. She looked over her shoulder at Ikiru and gave him a wink.

Sparkling glittering lights, Ikiru's Jumpluff let himself out. Ikiru smiled down at his friend. He looked up and frowned at the decision that dawned to him.

The present bells of the flower shop chimed. Awakening from the dreams of the past, Mrs. Hajima blinked at the sound. Before she knew it, Ikiru's image faded away along with the Banette.

_Au revoir, Madame Hajima..._

Sadden she was, but she hid it from whoever it was at the door.

"Whatever was that sad look on your face for?"

Mrs. Hajima's lips cracked a small smile towards her husband. She went over to him and welcomed the embrace she needed.

"Really, whatever is the matter?" Mr. Hajima questioned with a small chuckle for the attention.

"I can't believe how much time has gone by since he passed tragically," she buried her face into his chest.

"Shh… I know. I know," he softly said as he stroke her hair that was tied back.

"Ikiru would always talk about her. The times they shared together and the times he watched her perform with her magic, she was always on the tip of his tongue. He brought so much life to her but also to me and my flowers. How I miss him terribly! I wish I could have possessed the power to bring him back!"

"But even so, too much time has passed."

"I know," she then let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?"

She grinned for a moment and wondered if her emotions were as readable as an open book.

"You know me to well."

"Yes, well I am your husband. Come now, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"I'm worried about Misa and Ricko."

"You should really give them more credit."

"I know but tomorrow will be a rough day. What if they don't pull through?"

"Well what if they do pull through?"

Mrs. Hajima closed her eyes and put on a contemplative look.

"I see your point," she then opened her eyes to see a shadow at the window.

"How was work?"

"Not that different from yesterday."

"So there's nothing new about those stones?"

"Well all we know is that they ruby gem enhances the negative trait while the sapphire gem enhances the positive traits of a person. If a person were to posses the ruby gem they could lose themselves to a point of death. The sapphire gem, on the other hand, can give the strength to live but to no longer posses it would mean that everything would revert back to its original state."

"Then it's hopeless!"

"No it's not," Mr. Hajima sternly looked at Mrs. Hajima in the eye, "if that time were to come, one has three fatal hours to decide. But more importantly they must not forget-"

Mr. and Mrs. Hajima jumped at the sudden high pitch of screeching from the Nocturnes. They quickly closed the windows to sound off the noise but the screeching continued.

"An omen of disaster," Mr. Hajima while covering his ears.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"I hope so, for her sake, for all of them."

Down the dirt path, Bluenda ran away as fast as she could. She covered her ears from the screeching that will seem to continue through the night.

"We must not give up when there's still hope. Just as long as-"

Bluenda's thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of the Hoothoot and Nocturnes.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

_Terms:_

_Au revoir Till we meet again  
vraiment? really?  
mon amie my friend_

_I kind of got tiered of using 'orbs' so I used 'gems' instead._

_Flowery detail: Narcissus really is a flower. But there's a legend about it too. Ever heard of "An Echo and a Flower"? Echo was very pretty nymph but when she learned to talk she wouldn't shut up. The more she spoke the more her beauty faded away. One of the goddess was so annoyed with her that she took away Echo's own words. Echo could only repeat the last words she heard a speaker say. Once day, she saw a handsome man named Narcissus. Unfortunately, Narcissus was very vain. Echo had hoped that when she spoke to Narcissus, he would say beautiful things for her to repeat. Unfortunately, Narcissus didn't say anything beautiful to her but harsh cruel words. After such an embarrassment, Echo fled to the forest, and cried to her death. Meanwhile, the gods had witness Narcissus cruelty that they placed a curse upon him. So when Narcissus saw his reflection in the water he was mesmerized by his complexions that he never left. He continued to look at himself night and day without food. Eventually he died and in that very spot he died was a narcissus flower._

Future sight insight, Eefi!

"Next time on 'Go!' it seems the Ikiru has touched several lives.

'_Yuki?'_

'_I'm going too.'_

Why is everyone going to Mt. Pyre? Naoko is dressed in black with flowers in her hands.

'_Looks like it just hailed.'_

'_Ricko, what are you talking about? '_

'_Look at the ground. Don't they look like crystals, Misa?'_

Phoebe waits at the candle lit cathedral till the hour while Bluenda is on the lookout.

'_Are you sure you want to stand up against me, boy?'_

'_Mitsuru!'_

Get ready to hit the ground running in the next chapter of 'Go!'"


	17. Enigma of Calamity

**Disclaimer and recommendations:** Oh, I haven't done this in a while! Throughout this chapter I suggest listening to the song "Michiyuki" from the ending theme of Loveless. Further more, I do not own the song "Kioku" by Yuki Kajiura. (It's the TV version from .hack/LIMINALITY. Yes, the upbeat one!)

**WARNING: Strong rating for this chapter! Proceed at your own discretion!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Enigma of Calamity**

Phoebe opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor of the dreaming world. She lightly traced the pattern of intertwining vines underneath her. Mindlessly, her fingers glided up one of the creepers that lead away from her.

"Midori," she softly mumbled its color of green. A drop fell on her hand, catching her off guard. She stared at its dark crimson hue. Beyond the sleeping spell Phoebe's closed eyes tightened to a flinch.

Her eyes followed up the vines of the creepers. Its stalk was tightly woven and thick in bulk with long thorns sticking out as a threat. She flinched again. As she slowly continued the journey up she saw more red stained vines wrapped around the arms, legs, chest, and face of the its prisoner.

The prisoner had his head down. His body had shown signs of struggle while the thorns dug deep into his skin. With the prisoner's body limp in a forward state, he appeared to be lifeless.

Phoebe reached out to touch his face. The black and auburn hair concealed the owner's identity. She brushed the stray locks away. Her mouth then fell open, flabbergasted and about to scream.

Quickly opening her eyes with a shorten gasp, Phoebe awaked wit a jump. She looked up to see the light of the sun passing through the leaves of the grand oak tree. Everything was calm on Cemetery Hill with the softly cheerful chips of the small birds. Phoebe buried her face in her hands and began to weep in this cruelty.

---

Meanwhile Haruka awoke underneath the sweet scented cherry blossoms. She glanced to her side to see the picnic basket and Yuuki still under his nap. Haruka smiled to herself and crept over to where he was lying. She rested her chin on his forehead while cradling his face in her hands.

"Ten more minutes," he moaned sleepily.

"Okay," Haruka yawned. She flopped down beside Yuuki. Closing her eyes she tried to go back to sleep.

Yuuki was unable to return his prior dream, soquietly propped himself up on his elbows. There she was sound asleep; just like the time he carried her to her room after he found her sleepwalking in their childhood meeting ground. He looked down at her sleeping form. Her breathing had slowed down to a resting state with her lips slightly parted. A gently breeze swept by bringing a shower of sakura petals to rain down on them. Softly descending Yuuki placed a sweet kiss upon Haruka's lips. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away.

"This kiss, it really was you that morning?" Haruka questioned, ignoring his silent apology.

"Yes, it was me."

"Welcome home, Yuuki," Haruka whispered into his ear.

"I'm home," he said back, returning her embrace.

The sun disappeared behind the clouds. Another wind blew, scattering the seeds of the dandelion. Yet something ominous lingered about.

"Let's go home, Haruka."

"Yes, it's getting cold."

---

"Come on, just let it go!" Ricko whined to his sister.

"But we're always late. Mom and Dad are probably ready to go home by the time we get there!"

The subway came to a halt, pulling the passengers forward. Since Misa was caught up in her frustration she was taken aback by the sudden stop that she nearly fell forward. But luckily her brother was in front of her for him to catch her. Ricko chuckled while Misa gave him a playful frown while stepping back. Upon the doors sliding open, the two set foot on the platform that was subjected to the elements.

"Looks like it hailed," Ricko started.

Misa eyebrows knitted together. She looked up and around. Clouds were in the sky but they held no threat of rain or hail or anything of the sort. A mere shadowed thought entered her mind for a second but she excused it immediately. She gave a little snort at what kind of trick her brother was pulling this time.

"What are you talking about?" Misa questioned, bemused and annoyed at the same time.

"Look at the ground. Don't they look like crystals, Misa?"

Misa stopped dead in her tracks. Her face went pale as if she had seen a Haunter. Looking down at the ground she saw nothing, absolutely nothing but the sun dried pavement. The once mere shadowed thought mutated into something she had hoped wasn't true.

"Ricko, I don't see anything."

"What do you mean you can't see it? It's as clear as day!" He quickly spurred around, perplex by her answer.

His fear was reflected back in Misa's eyes. A chill as cold as the crypt ran up his spine. He looked down ashamed that he had mostly likely confirmed her subtle suspicion.

"Stop it, Ricko! Just stop it! There's nothing there!" Misa screamed as she brought her hands to cover her ears.

She shook her head vigorously from side to side, desperate to deny such means of death. Misa staggered back away from Ricko. Her strength was falling into despair.

Ricko moved forward, mirroring his sister's steps. He stretched out his arms to comfort her with his compassion. This controversy had gone on long enough for he wanted to take back Misa's hurt. The hurt he now wished he had kept to himself.

He tightly gripped onto her arms as she started to lose her balance in distress. Ricko failed to keep Misa up on her feet. He failed to catch her in her fall. Misa clutched onto fists full of his shirt. She buried her face into his chest. It wasn't long for Misa's tears.

"Just stop it," she sobbed, "just stop it, Ricko. Please don't leave. You can't protect everyone. You can't save everyone. But please don't leave. So just stop."

Ricko craned his neck over her small trembling body. He nestled his lips in Misa's hair, trying to think of a way to calm her down. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't promise Misa anything.

"Ok," he whispered, "ok."

His sister still clinged onto him, almost afraid he would disappear and slip through her fingers. She could feel his fear but also a sense of a promise he could not keep. How she would cope if her brother left them, she did not know.

"You know, Mom and Dad are probably heading back by now because of you," Ricko teased that was followed by Misa's expected wail.

---

A couple stood before the upright tombstone. The woman bent down to change the water in the cylinder and put in some fresh flowers. Once her duty was done, she and her husband recited a small prayer for their dearly beloved. A peaceful silence followed.

"Thank you, Ikiru," Mrs. Hajima whispered.

"Hopefully next year we'll all be present together," Mr. Hajima added.

"I just hope they'll be alright."

"We should have waited for them. Maybe then-"

"But you know we can't always interfere. We have to let them grow even if it'll hurt them."

"It just feels so wrong to be standing here like this."

"I know but you know we can't. Otherwise this whole ordeal will never end. There would never be any closure to those who are lost. It's just something we have to let happen," Mrs. Hajima said in the manor of convincing herself rather then her husband. Mr. Hajima slung his arm around his wife's waist.

"Then I guess it's time we go," Mr. Hajima said gently. She nodded her head in agreement.

As Mr. and Mrs. Hajima descended down the steps of Mt. Pyre, the sound of footsteps were escalating towards them. Mrs. Hajima cast her gaze to the upcoming company. The steps came to a stop before Mrs. Hajima.

"Mrs. Hajima?"

"Glad to see you here, Bluenda," Mrs. Hajima smiled. She then turned her attention to the girl dressed in a mournful long black dress. Although the girl's face was partially hidden beneath the veil, Mrs. Hajima could still recognize who she was. Then there was the familiar bubbly blue creature beside her.

"And I'm sure Ikiru would have been glad to see you, Naoko," she said warmly.

However, Naoko could not find the words to say. They simply wouldn't form from her voice. Finding the only way to respond, Naoko simply bowed her thanks. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Hajima understood her response and waved their goodbyes as they parted ways.

Bluenda gently motioned Naoko to follow. She nodded her head and proceeded up the steps behind Bluenda. Jumpluff solemnly took after them.

Once the grave was spotted, Naoko came to a halt. Her whole body began to feel numb. She tightened her hold on the wrapped flowers. Too many years she had shut away this feeling, bottling it all up.

"Blue?" was all Naoko could voice.

"Of course," Bluenda replied kindly, "I'll be in the chapel if you need to find me."

Naoko quickly nodded. She was thankful for Bluenda's understanding. There was no need to speak since their movement was as readable as a book. Bluenda gave her a comforting embrace before heading towards the chapel.

All alone, Naoko stood before his grave. Her lips began to quiver. That troubling feeling coursed through her. Before she knew it, her body began to tremble.

"Nearly eight years has passed and not once was I able to see you again. If only Sapporo wasn't hunting me down I would have come sooner. I always hoped that we'd meet again, but like this?" Naoko threw herself to the cold ground, full of tears. Her bouquet of flowers lay stranded behind her. She cried the grief that had finally surfaced. The truth of his death hit her at a critical blow.

"This is my entire fault! You shouldn't have protected me! You shouldn't have sacrificed your life for me! You deserve so much more then this! Why? Why? WHY?" Naoko screamed at the top of her lungs. With her head pressed against the freezing stone, she hugged herself tightly.

"Ikiru, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed. But Naoko knew her words would never be enough to bring him back. Raining down her droplets of sorrow, Naoko wept bitterly at how much he had lost for her and how much it hurt to remember.

Although Bluenda was inside the chapel, she could hear Naoko's distant cries. Yet this was something only Naoko could face alone. She would not keep her friend from her grief any longer. Perhaps this way there will be a final rest not only for both Ikiru and Naoko but also for herself.

Within the walled sanctuary Bluenda felt somewhat at peace. The polished marble reflected her own image. Cold drafts willowed through the hollow room, flickering all the candle lights and disturbing the still dangling iron light fixtures. Rows of empty pews confirmed she was mostly alone.

Bluenda focused her eyes to the far end of the marbled aisle. There, with a silhouette against the colored light of the stain glass was the next victim in this whole tragedy. If it wasn't for her sniffles, Bluenda would have mistaken Phoebe for one of the decorated statues among the chapel.

Phoebe closed her eyes in the moments reprieve before the prewar of chaos. She could hear Bluenda's soles stepping on the floor. Approaching closer was the dawning reality. When she felt her presence at her side, Phoebe opened her eyes, awakening from her own world of illusions.

"You ready for this?" Bluenda asked.

"I want to say no but there's really no point," Phoebe replied.

"And who decided that?"

Phoebe fell silent at the question, unable to answer.

"Sorry," Bluenda apologized, not realizing the extent her words could do.

The two girls looked ahead of them towards the heavenly light. With folded hands they offered up a prayer. If only they weren't limited to time.

---

Mitsuru continued to stare at the Pokegear in his hand. Unsure what kind of trouble lies ahead, he gave in to the cough at the unsettling tension. His chest heaved in convulsions. Once the fit had surpassed, he looked up to his bearings.

It was twilight in the City Square. The place was deserted as far as Mitsuru could see. He could hear the water features behind him deactivate while the jet streams in the center of the park activated in the rotation. The wind wavered the natural falling of the aqueous beads. The sprinkle of moisture on the long slab of concrete above the four pillars slowly dried down but the mist before the works hovered over the earth. A ghastly feeling sent his hair to stand on ends.

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru!"

He turned to the source of the worried cries that was heading towards him with hurried strides.

"Mitsuru, what are you doing out here at this hour? Aren't you cold from the sudden change of weather?"

He wished it was another fit of coughs that was hurting his chest. Her voice was full of love and concern that pained him; not because he caused her to worry but because he was reminded of the truth that she would never love him the way she loved another. His love for her would never be returned that it hurt to be near. Mitsuru glanced over to the boy who had his jacket draped over her shoulders. No matter how much they unintentionally hurt him, he would never let them know. Instead he showed them a warm smile, despite his heartache.

"Misa and Ricko are one their way to Mt. Pyre. It's the anniversary of the death of their friend in Johto. I thought I'd follow to give them my moral support," Mitsuru explained after he took notice of the device in his hand.

"Ah, now I remember. Misa was telling me the other day that they'd be busy visiting someone named Ikiru," Haruka commented.

A memory flashed before Yuuki to his childhood days in Johto. He remembered himself crouching in the green grass of the garden with his head down over his knees. Behind him were the vast white sheets of laundry hanging on the clothes line. A light shadow of a man was projected onto the screen of white sheets.

"Little boy, why are you crying?"

The youngster sniffled and wiped his tears and runny nose with the back of his hand.

"I miss her so much! After moving here, I don't know if I'll ever see her again. I'm afraid she'll forget me and my promise to her. But now I'm afraid that I'll forget her because I can't even remember her voice!" the small child burst into another interval of tears.

As the wind blew the sheets to the side while grounded by the clothes pins, the young man emerged from his hiding place. His face softened even more at the sound of the child's cry. He then walked under the clothes line that divided their side of the own yard. He then sat down beside the boy to be at eye level with him.

"Voices are the hardest to hold onto, but do you remember spending time with her?"

The little boy immediately stopped crying.

"Of course I do! We played with each other every day! We even have special place with a message carved on a tree by the water. How could I forget all the times we shared! … oh."

The young man smiled at the boy's realization.

"If someone or something is really important to you then your heart will never forget them. Be strong and courageous for her, just like your name."

The boy wiped the last of his silly tears.

"Thank you, Ikiru san."

"Yuuki?" Haruka's voice called him back to the present.

"I'm going too," Yuuki said. If it wasn't for Ikiru's words back then, he would have lost all hope and give up on his promise to Haruka. She looked up at him a little bewildered at his response.

The mist disappeared as the waterworks went through another rotation. Pressure building up in the pipes, the water eventually seeped over the long concrete slab on top of the four pillars. Magnificently the water cascaded down in a sparkling waterfall. The three of them turned and watched in aw at the sight.

Haruka followed the aqua pattern subside to the earth, but then something caught her eye. She squinted to see past the veil of water. There, standing behind the middle pillar was her attacker from that night. Immediately, flashbacks of how rough he was with her filled her mind. Haruka quickly covered her mouth to suffocate her gasp. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Mitsuru beckoned to her.

"You!" Yuuki growled, recognizing the man in an instant.

"My, glad to see I haven't been forgotten," the man slyly replied as he step through the waterfall.

"Unfortunately," Yuuki grumbled.

"Who is this guy?" Mitsuru questioned while tending to Haruka.

"Where are my manners? I am none other then Sapporo," the man introduced with a fancy bow.

"Mitsuru, this is the sleaze bag that assaulted Haruka that night."

"Haruka?" Mitsuru whispered as he turned to the fragile girl. She only nodded to him that it was true for she couldn't voice it.

Mitsuru reverted his attention back to Sapporo, glaring at him. Mitsuru then walked over to stand beside Yuuki. Both of them had one thought on their mind for Haruka's sake. Synchronized they pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it, ready for battle.

"Are you sure you want to stand up against me boy?" Sapporo mocked his attention directly on Mitsuru. He looked down at the emerald eyed boy that glared at him disdainfully.

"You really don't look so well with that sort of paleness and perspire. What more if I cast this poisonous curse on you?" Sapporo snickered as he waved his hand.

Mitsuru's eyes widen as he clutched his chest. He fell into another coughing fit but this one was worse then the others he had ever experienced. Pain seeped into his every vein. He felt as if his head was going to explode.

"Mitsuru!" Yuuki and Haruka screamed as they helplessly watched their friend collapse to the ground unconscious. Haruka rushed to his side gently trying to nudge him awake.

"You'll pay for what you have done!" Yuuki threatened but Sapporo merely snorted as his remark.

"I despise such foolish courage. Just like that simpleton back in Johto who took the one person I ever loved away from me. But that doesn't matter now," Sapporo paused as he retrieved his pokeball.

"Either way, after I redeem myself in this rematch," he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Yuuki, "I'll dispose you the same way I got rid of that wretched Ikiru!"

Haruka could only look on aghast. The criminal who had attacked her, poison Mitsuru, and slain Ikiru was right before them. At this point, Mitsuru won't be the only one recuperating in the hospital.

"Not if I can help it!" Yuuki sneered. He vigorously threw his pokeball, releasing his loyal Pokemon in a blinding flash. Yuuki glanced back at Haruka, an invitation.

She looked up uncertain at first. But after a blink of thought she got up beside Yuuki. With a determined look on her face another confidence burned within her. She pulled out the gleaming red pokeball and released the blazing shine of a fire Pokemon. There she stood by Yuuki's side, ready to face Sapporo no matter what the outcome may be. The stakes were high but like the promise on the tree this willnot be the end of them.

_Surely in the end…_

_…we will return to this place._

_The memory of how you and I watched…_

_…the beginning of the world…_

_…together._

From the corner of her eye, Misa observed her brother's behavior. She couldn't help but feel his hope. Her strength was slowly returning as they climbed up the steps on Cemetery Hill. Through his eyes she should see that his mind was back to the day when Phoebe first arrived at their school.

_Memory gradually pours…_

_…into my empty body._

_Building me ever so slowly…_

_…and filling my being._

"I will protect you," Ricko smiled.

_That is how a man…_

_…takes the shape of a man…_

_…as emotions he doesn't want to forget…_

_…rest in his heart._

Naoko mumbled a few words in an incantation, lighting the incense before the grave. The smell began to mix in with the flowers. She then arranged the floral to the way she knew Ikiru had always like them to be. Still a little bit teary she placed a hand on the polished stone with engravings. She sighed as she sat back and watch the light smoke ascend to the heavens.

_No matter how far away you go…_

_…I am here inside you._

_Like the stars that guides you…_

_…I will be here forever._

Bluenda and Phoebe slowly walked up the aisle. They stopped before the tall wooden doors of the chapel, procrastinating to the very last second. Bluenda grasped the cold iron handle but turned to Phoebe, silently begging the question.

_Even when I am drifting from you…_

_I will probably be able to go…_

_…to the place burned into my memory._

Phoebe took a deep breath and exhaled. She nodded her head and with that final answer, Bluenda felt the weight of the wooden doors oppose her as she pulled them open. Side by side, the girls stood before the open doors to their fate.

_So I will go, without turning back._

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

_Just a couple of notes:  
Yuuki's name means courage.  
Just as the discription of the subway station in chapter one if modeled after one in Japan, the water fountains in this chapter are like the ones in the serene park in Tokyo._

So how was that? This story is almost finished! Can you believe it?

"Yes."

Of course you would know, Eefi! You can see into the future!

"There are about three more chapters."

All a tad more emotional then this one.


End file.
